Lost trust, family and memories
by Arikae
Summary: It's Luke's birthday soon and Bo has the perfect present for him. It was suppose to be a great day, of course, in Hazzard, nothing ever really goes the Dukes' way.
1. Best present ever

**Author's note: Thanks so much to Hazzard66 for letting me bounce ideas off her and for getting me back on to this story. I'll warn you now, I wrote half of this without a muse. Don't ask me where it went. I started this story off this so much enthusiasm and it kind of died down from the middle onwards shrug. Anyhow, this will probably be the last of my original Dukes of Hazzard stories, mainly because of my AWOL muse, but I will be writing episode-based stories. Alright, enough with the babbling and on with the story!**

**Warning: Not beta-ed and I'm very sure there will be grammatical and probably spelling errors in this one, so once again I apologise in advance.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Bo and Luke Duke, I don't and neither do I own any of the other characters in the Dukes of Hazzard. The Song in chapter four is Brotherly Love which was written by Jimmy Stewart and Tim Nichols, and performed by Moe Bandy as well as Keith Whitley and Earl Thomas Conley. It was first recorded in 1989 and therefore not in the Dukes' timeline but I love the lyrics and I think it describes the Duke boys beautifully.**

Bo was smiling to himself as he sat on his bed, reading the car magazine he and Luke loved so much. He wasn't really reading, more like admiring the picture of a carburettor It was a new design and Bo knew the General Lee would run so smoothly with it. He had already asked Cooter about it and confirmed the exact model needed for the General. Bo tore the page out of the magazine, grinning and he grabbed a pen, writing "Happy Birthday, Luke!" on it, before folding it up and placing it under his pillow. It was exactly two weeks until Luke's birthday and he was turning thirty so Bo wanted to make it special. He knew Luke had been eyeing the carburettor as well but they couldn't afford it. Two hundred and thirty-five dollars and fifteen cents, making them exactly two hundred and thirty-four dollars and fifteen cents short. Bo, however, had a plan. He got real lucky last week while he was in Choctaw county picking up a part from the auto-parts shop for Cooter, he walked past Jimmy's Garage, Choctaw County's local mechanic, Jimmy, was looking for hired-help. Bo was in there in a flash, telling Jimmy he was experienced enough to do the job. He told him about how he and Luke had built the engine for the General Lee themselves and their best friend was Cooter Davenport in Hazzard County. To Bo's surprise, Jimmy Larson was a friend of Jesse's. Back in the Ridge Runner days. Jimmy was only a part of the gang for a year before he had to move to Choctaw, but once a Ridge Runner, always a Ridge Runner. He and Jesse got a long real well during that year. Even save each others tail once or twice. It was one of Jimmy's fondest memories, so it wasn't hard to believe that Jimmy hired Bo on the spot, even if it was for only a couple of weeks.

Bo smiled as he did the mental calculation in his head. Twenty-five dollars for four hours work a day meant he had to work about five days each week to make enough money for the carburettor After the first day of work, Bo would put down a deposit and the auto-parts store to order in the carburettor and on the day of Luke's birthday, Bo will have the best present ever. Only problem is he needed an excuse for why he would be missing for hours almost every day for the next two weeks. This was the hard part, he would, essentially, be lying to his family for two weeks and the one thing he hated was to lie to his family. If it wasn't for such an important thing as Luke's birthday present, he wouldn't even contemplate it. He needed to think of an excuse that wasn't a complete lie, otherwise Luke would see right through him. Bo thought about telling Jesse and Daisy to cover for him, but he knew that if he told them they would want to help out and the last thing he wanted was for his uncle to dig into the mortgage money or for Daisy to work extra shifts. His uncle and cousin did enough for this family and this was one thing he wanted to do for himself. He wanted this present to be from him and only him. It would be his way of thanking Luke for everything he had done for him since Bo moved onto the farm.

Bo sighed. This wouldn't work unless he came up with an excuse that would satisfy his family. He thought about Choctaw County and why he might need to spend some time there. He didn't know anybody in Choctaw, except Jimmy. Not to mention, even if he did, it would be someone the whole family would know, making it easy for Uncle Jesse and Luke see right through the lie. The only time he spoke to someone Luke didn't know was when Luke was in the marines. That's when he remembered! When Luke away in the marines, Bo met a boy who had just moved into Hazzard, but one week later he had to move to Choctaw because of some real estate mix up. He remembered the boys names was...Bo thought hard. He had only spoken to the boy twice in class before he moved but he did have a name that wasn't common. Bo clicked his fingers as the name sat at the tip of his tongue. "Jack...Jay...Jud...Josiah!" Bo jumped off his bed... "Josiah Mekeroy!" Bo grinned, now he had an excuse. This was going to work! He couldn't wait to see Luke's face when he sees the new part for the General Lee.

"Bo! Dinner's ready!" Luke called out. Bo grinned and walked out of the room. Luke looked up from his seat at the table. "What were you doing in there?" It wasn't often that Bo would choose to sit in his room rather than work on the General with Luke.

"Just wanted to do some reading. You've been hogging that magazine all week!" Bo complained, it was true, even if that wasn't the reason. He sat down at the table as Jesse and Daisy served up dinner. "mmm...I've starved!" Bo reached out to grab a piece of bread only to have his hand knocked with a wooden spoon. "Ow!" Bo pouted, rubbing his hand.

"You wait until we say grace." Jesse admonished, pointing the wooden spoon at Bo.

"Yes, sir." Bo knew not to argue. Luke was laughing at him. "It ain't funny! That hurt!" Bo complained, still rubbing his hand.

"I don't understand you. You know what will happen and you do it anyway." Luke shook his head.

"I can't help it. I'm hungry!"

"That's your problem. You think with your stomach and not your head!" Luke said, still laughing.

Bo narrowed his eyes. "Cute!"

"Alright, you two. Knock it off." Jesse and Daisy sat down and said grace. "Amen."

"Amen!" Bo said a little louder than he should of and dug into the food. Jesse shook his head while Daisy and Luke just laughed at their little cousin. Meal time was always fun, because Bo always found a way of entertaining them, whether he meant to or not.

Halfway through the meal, Bo spoke up, "Uncle Jesse? Do you think it'll be okay if I help out a friend in Choctaw County. There was an accident at their farm, and now his dad can't do anything for a couple of weeks. I told him I would help him out."

"Which friend is this, Bo? Didn't think you had any friends that I don't know." Luke asked. This was why Bo needed to find someone who Luke didn't know.

"He's not really a friend. I met him in high school, when you were in the marines. He was only here for a week before some mix up with the real estate agent caused them to move to Choctaw. I didn't think I'd see him again, but he came to Hazzard to pick something up for his dad. We got talking and he told me about his troubles. Figured I could help him out if I'm not needed here. It's just for about four hours a day for the next couple of weeks." Bo looked at Luke to see if he was suspicious. He was relieved when Luke seemed to buy the story.

"I don't see any problem as long as you do your chores here. We Dukes always helps out a friend in need. What's this boys name?"

"Josiah Mekeroy." Bo answered, praising himself for coming up with the answers to these questions before hand.

"Mekeroy?" Jesse said, "I remember something about a family buying a land here in Hazzard but J.D somehow had paid for it first. Somethin' like that anyway."

"That was them." Bo said, that made the story even more believable.

"Seems like they've had hard enough time. You go ahead and help them out, Bo."

Bo grinned, "Thanks, Uncle Jesse."

Daisy gave Bo a kiss on the cheek. "It's real nice of you to help out an old friend."

Bo gave her a small smile. He was feeling a little guilty about lying to them but it was only for two weeks and Luke was gonna get one heck of a surprise on his birthday!

"Just don't work yourself too hard." Luke warned.

Bo rolled his eyes. "It's only four more hours of work a day. Can't be that bad."

"Well, let me know if you want some help." Luke said.

"Don't worry about me, Luke." Bo grinned, "I can look after myself." That was a comment Luke would've argued with but seeing as Bo was helping out a friend in need, he'll let it go this time.

* * *

><p>Three days later...<p>

Jefferson Davis Hogg looked out his office window. He was watching Luke and Cooter working on the General. Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane walked in and saw his brother-in-law looking out the window. He was so deep in thought, he didn't even hear Rosco come in. Rosco walked over and lowered himself to Boss's level, trying to see what Boss was looking at.

"Nice day, ain't it?" Rosco said causing Boss to jump up.

"Aaaah!" He threw his arms up to warn off whoever it was. "Rosco! You pea-brain, where did you come from?"

Rosco pointed at the door, "Um...just through that door, Boss. Say, what were you looking at out there?"

"Out there? Oh yes," Boss gestured for Rosco to come closer to the window and pointed to Cooter's garage. "What do you see there?"

Rosco squinted at where Boss was pointing. "Nothing special. That there's Cooter's garage."

"Yes, but who's there?" Boss asked.

"Well, there's Cooter and Luke Duke." Rosco answered, "oooh...I know, I know! You want me to go over there and arrest Luke Duke. Kiew...kiew!"

"No! You numb skull. Who's missing?" Boss asked him.

Rosco thought about that as he looked back out the window. "Well, where there's one Duke there's usually another. Bo Duke must be around somewhere."

"That's the thing, Rosco. I've notice that for the last three days, Bo Duke is never around. And it's always about this time." Boss revealed.

"Well, that is strange, where could Bo be?"

"That's what you're going to find out." Boss said as he turned away from the window and sat in his chair.

"I am?"

"You are."

"ooh ooh, I am..." Rosco grinned, and then stopped, "How am I going to find out?"

"Rosco! Do I have to tell you everything? Tomorrow, you follow that boy and find out where he's going each day at this time!" Boss Hogg demanded.

"oooooh!" Rosco was giddy with excitement, "I'll follow Bo Duke and then I'll come right back here and report back to my little fat buddy!" They both had looks on their faces that would send shivers down any Dukes's spine.


	2. Seed of doubt

**Warning: Not beta-ed and I'm very sure there will be grammatical and probably spelling errors in this one, so once again I apologise in advance.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Bo and Luke Duke, I don't and neither do I own any of the other characters in the Dukes of Hazzard. The Song in chapter four is Brotherly Love which was written by Jimmy Stewart and Tim Nichols, and performed by Moe Bandy as well as Keith Whitley and Earl Thomas Conley. It was first recorded in 1989 and therefore not in the Dukes' timeline but I love the lyrics and I think it describes the Duke boys beautifully.**

"Howdy, Jimmy!" Bo greeted as he got out of Dixie. Daisy was nice enough to loan Dixie to him for the next couple of weeks, provided he takes good care of it.

"Hi, Bo," Jimmy returned, "We've got a busy day today. There was an accident involving three vehicles up on Choctaw Highway. They're pretty banged up."

"Better get started then." Bo grinned, "They in the back?"

"Yep, they are."

Bo took his shirt off. He's been trying to be careful not to get his clothes dirty. He always left a pair of jeans here and got changed once he arrived. He didn't want to explain where all the grease was coming from to Daisy. She hated it when the boys got grease on their clothes. Bo wouldn't hear the end of it if he came home in this pair of jeans.

* * *

><p>Rosco was hiding behind a bush, watching as Bo worked on the cars. This wasn't what he was expecting. Bo had disappeared for hours a day to work in Choctaw County. He got on his CB to call Boss Hogg. "This is Rosssscooo P Coltrane calling the Boss. You gotcha ears on, little fat buddy."<p>

"_How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" _Boss bellowed back.

Rosco jumped at the tone, not happy about it one bit. "Well, um, I'm here in Choctaw County."

"_What are you doing in Choctaw?"_

"Well, you told me to follow Bo Duke, remember?" Rosco frowned. "He's here, working at Jimmy's Garage."

"_Working? The Duke boys never did an honest days work in their lives. Rosco, I want you to stay there until he leaves. I want to know how long he stays there for."_

"oooh, you got it, Little fat buddy! I'm gone!" Rosco put down the CB and returned to watching Bo.

* * *

><p>Boss Hogg had a plan and it was a good one. He's been working with a couple of car thieves recently. They've been stealing cars in Atlanta and selling it for parts, and now they were in Hazzard County and Boss Hogg was providing them with a place to do their work for fifty percent of the profit. Now that he knows Bo is not in the county for some hours, he can frame Bo for all the thefts. He's going to be down one Duke boy soon. He picked up the phone and called the car thieves.<p>

"Jackson, this is Boss Hogg. I need you to hold off on your operation for one more day."

"_We're ready to go now, Hogg!" _Came a very rough voice.

"Yes, I know, but I have a fall guy. That way you can get away clean and I can get Bo Duke in jail for car theft and breaking his probation. He'll be going away for years!"

"_Alright, Hogg, we'll do it your way."_

Boss was laughing. He had a plan that would kill two birds with one stone! "Oh, Bo Duke. You are going away!"

* * *

><p>Bo left Jimmy's garage at 5pm. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jimmy." Jimmy waved as he closed up shop. He liked this boy, hard working and always so happy. For the past three days, Bo had told Jimmy about his family. Jimmy already knew Jesse, and from what he was told, he hadn't changed one bit. Bo talked about his cousin, Daisy who, and he quotes "The most beautiful gal you will ever see in three counties, inside and out." But the way Bo talks about his older cousin, Luke, is what makes Jimmy like Bo so much. He could hear the pride in Bo's voice when he talks about Luke. To Bo, Luke was a hero, although he did tell him that he would never say that to Luke. He'd get a big head. Jimmy laughed at this. He could only wish that his two sons would grow up to be as close as Luke and Bo.<p>

Bo got home each day by dinner time, which was a part of the deal. "How's work at the Mekeroy's going, Bo?" Jesse asked.

"Oh, it's going great! Doc says Mr Mekeroy would be on his feet by the end of next week." Bo answered, "It's actually great working there. Mrs Mekeroy always come out to feed me. Heck, I think I'm gaining some weight!" Bo said as he pat his stomach making them laugh. He found it easy to tell his family about his day because all he had to do was treat Jimmy and his family as the Mekeroys. This way, again, it was only half a lie and made it easier to tell.

"I seriously doubt you're gaining weight, Bo. Not after all the work you've been doing. You sure you can keep this up for another week?" Luke asked, still a little worried for his cousin.

"Luke, do I look like I'm tired? I'll be fine, I promise." Bo reassured his cousin.

"Bo's right, Luke. He looks fine to me." Daisy smiled at her cousin, "Actually, for some reason, you always look so excited these days, Bo. What's up? You meet a girl in Choctaw?" Daisy teased him.

"Come on, Daisy. You know I can't move onto Choctaw until I date every girl in Hazzard." Bo grinned at her. Daisy gave him a playful shove in the shoulder, laughing. Jesse shook his head at his kids. All of them were great kids, but they were all so casual about relationships. Even Daisy had too many dates that lasted no longer than a week. He wondered if these kids would ever settle down.

"Yeah, well good luck with that, because when a girl goes out with me, she sure as heck ain't going out with you." Luke boasted.

"Luke, I've dated girls you've dated and believe me when I tell you they enjoy my company more. Apparently, you talk too much." Bo grinned as he caught the napkin, Luke threw at him. They laughed and joked like that for the rest of the night. Bo loved life on the farm. It didn't matter how hard times got because his family would always get through it together.

* * *

><p>One week later...<p>

One more day of working at the Garage and everything was going as planned. He had gone into the auto-parts store and was told that his Carburettor had arrived. It was a good day today. Bo had a look at it and he knew it would be a perfect fit for the General Lee. Luke was going to love his present. By tomorrow, Bo will have enough money to pay the rest of the money owing on the carburettor and take it home. He couldn't wait for Sunday to come.

However, back in Hazzard, cars were being stolen from homes and in town. Enos was busy with writing reports for the cars stolen. At the Boar's Nest, Enos was taking a break and talking with Cooter and Luke about the stolen cars.

"I'm telling you boys, these guys are good. Mr Risedale said he only left his car for five minutes and when he got back, it was gone. In broad daylight as well." Enos took a sip of his water. He wasn't allowed to drink on the days he worked. "This one's really got me baffled."

"So you're saying, so far, all the thefts have happened between one and five in the afternoon?" Luke asked.

"That's right! I know, it's strange but that's the only time people report their cars missing." Enos confirmed.

"It is a mighty strange time to be stealing cars." Cooter said, "I wonder why?"

"I don't know, but Cooter and I will keep an eye out for anyone suspicious, Enos." Luke pat him on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Luke. I better get back to work." Enos got up and left. He hoped Luke and Cooter would have more luck than he did.

"Think they're stealing cars for parts?" Cooter asked as he waved to Enos.

"Best way of getting rid of the cars you steal and it makes the most money. Let's keep an eye and ear out for anything suspicious." Luke said. Cooter nodded.

Boss Hogg was listening in on the conversion from his office and thought now was the best time to plant a seed of doubt in Luke Duke's mind. He was going to cause trouble for the Duke family because if they were busy with each other, he could make his money without the pesty Dukes looking over his shoulder all the time. He got a private investigator take pictures of Bo Duke at Jimmy's garage, but he made sure that the pictures only showed Bo working on a car but not the surroundings. This would get the ball rolling for Boss Hogg. Boss came out of his office and walked up to Luke and Cooter. As he walked pass, he pulled out his handkerchief from his pocket, letting the photo fall to the ground next to Luke's feet.

"Hey, Boss." Luke bent down to pick it up, ready to hand it to Boss, but by the time he got up, Boss had left the Boar's nest. Luke shrugged at looked at the picture in his hand. He frowned.

"What is it, Luke?" Cooter asked.

"A picture of Bo, working on a car." Luke answered, he showed it to Cooter. Cooter looked at it.

"Even has a time and date on it. 16Jun1984, 16:15." Cooter read. "What do you make of this, Luke?"

"I don't know." Luke put the picture in his pocket. "Let's not worry about it. I'm sure it's nothing."

Cooter nodded even though he was might curious at why Boss would have a picture of Bo.

Luke was just as confused. Bo was supposed to be at the Mekeroys' farm, helping them out. So why was there a picture of him working on a car at the time he was supposed to be there. He decided to check it out but he didn't want to involve Cooter in this. If Bo found out Luke was checking on him and it turned out to be nothing, he didn't want Cooter in the firing line as well. "Why don't you go back to the garage, Cooter? I'm gonna go drive around to see if I see anything suspicious." Cooter finished his beer and nodded. "See ya tomorrow, Cooter!"

Once Cooter left, Luke got onto the payphone and asked Maybelle to put him through to the Mekeroy's farm in Choctaw. _"Hello, this is George Mekeroy."_

"Mr Mekeroy! Sorry to bother you. My name's Luke Duke. Could you get my cousin, Bo Duke on the phone?"

"_I'm sorry, you must have the wrong place. There's no Bo Duke here."_

"Are you sure, sir? He's supposed to be helping you out because of an accident you had."

"_I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't have an accident and I've never heard of any Dukes here in Choctaw County."_

Luke clenched his jaw. "I'm sorry, Sir. I must be mistaken." Luke put the phone back on the hook. Bo better have a good explanation for this. He jumped in the car, angry at being lied to, but also wanting to give Bo a chance to explain himself. Luke decided he won't tell Jesse and Daisy about what he found out. He would talk to Bo tonight, when they're in their room and see what Bo says. He'll give Bo the chance to come clean.

* * *

><p>That night in bed...<p>

"So how's work at the farm?" Luke asked Bo, hoping to get him to tell the truth.

"It's the same thing as the chores here, really. Nothing much to talk about." Bo was trying to minimise his lies.

"Really, how about I come over and help you out tomorrow. I got nothing to do." Luke watched Bo's expression carefully. He picked up a slight panic before Bo covered it up. If Luke wasn't looking for the reaction, he wouldn't have seen it.

"Nah, it's the last day, Luke. I won't have much to do." Bo didn't look at Luke as he said this. He just prayed Luke would leave it.

"You sure?"

Bo smiled at his cousin. "I'm sure. Now, I'm tired. Can I sleep?"

"Sure." Luke answered, then added, "You know you can always talk you me, right?"

Bo turned to his cousin and gave him a smile. "I know I can, Luke. You know me, I can't keep anything from you, nothing important anyway." Bo turned out the light. "Good night, Luke."

Luke laid there in silence. Why was Bo lying to him? He thought about following Bo tomorrow, but he had the car thieves to deal with and he had promised Jesse he would fix the back forty. He'll see what will happen once Bo gets home tomorrow. Hopefully, it's nothing. It's a shame that Luke decided against following Bo because then, Boss Hogg wouldn't have the chance to frame Bo.

* * *

><p>At the same time, Luke and Bo had turned out the lights, two men were paying a visit to Jimmy in his house and everyone knew a late night visit was never a good thing. This visit would turn Bo's world upside down.<p>

Jimmy's eyes opened wide in fear, when a hand was placed over his mouth and a knife at his neck. "Don't move." That wasn't hard to do because Jimmy was so scared he couldn't move. "Tomorrow, people are going to ask you if you know a Bo Duke. You are going to answer that you've never seen him in your life. Do you understand?" Jimmy nodded. "Good, because if you do otherwise, you and your family are dead." He put a finger to his lips and as he removed the knife. Jimmy shivered when the man grinned before climbing out the window.


	3. Lost trust

**Warning: Not beta-ed and I'm very sure there will be grammatical and probably spelling errors in this one, so once again I apologise in advance.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Bo and Luke Duke, I don't and neither do I own any of the other characters in the Dukes of Hazzard. The Song in chapter four is Brotherly Love which was written by Jimmy Stewart and Tim Nichols, and performed by Moe Bandy as well as Keith Whitley and Earl Thomas Conley. It was first recorded in 1989 and therefore not in the Dukes' timeline but I love the lyrics and I think it describes the Duke boys beautifully.**

The next day at Jimmy's garage, Bo was tuning a car someone had brought in for service. It was his last job before the day was over. He was worried though, because Jimmy was so quiet. Bo had asked him what was wrong, but Jimmy just told him he had a bad night's sleep. Which was true, he just didn't tell Bo why he couldn't sleep. Jimmy didn't know why he had to tell people that he didn't know Bo, and he didn't want to cause any trouble for him because he really liked the boy, but his family will always come first. He hoped nothing happened to Bo because of what he was to do today.

"All done, Jimmy." Bo wiped his hand on a rag. Jimmy jumped at his voice. Bo frowned, Jimmy was extremely jumpy today. "Are you sure you're okay, Jimmy?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, Bo." Jimmy answered quickly. He pulled out twenty-five dollars from the cash register and handed it to Bo. "It was a pleasure having you around, Bo."

"Thanks for giving me the job. You know, if you need any help at all. I'm only in Hazzard County on Old Mill Rd. You can call on me any time." Bo told him.

Jimmy gave him a sad smile. "I know. You're a good man, Bo. Now off you go and get that carburettor for your cousin's birthday."

Bo beamed at that. "I think I'll do that! Thanks again, Jimmy. Say good-bye to Mrs Larson for me!" Bo jumped into Dixie and drove into the town centre to the auto-parts store. He ran up to the counter and pulled out $210.15. Here's the rest of the money for the carburettor, Mr Jennings!"

Mr Jennings smiled at the boisterous young man. "I have your carburettor right here and here's your receipt."

Bo ran his hand over the carburettor "He's a beauty, ain't he?"

"Sure is." Mr Jennings found his job boring at times, but it was customers like Bo, who really appreciated cars and their parts, that made his day.

Bo shook his hand. "Thank you very much, Sir!" Bo left the shop with the part, forgetting about the receipt which had slipped on to the floor of the store.

Bo drove home, whistling to a tune on the radio. He frowned when he got to the county line to find Rosco and Enos flagging him down. Bo looked at his speedometer. He wasn't speeding. "What are they up to now?" Bo stopped the car. "What's going on, Rosco, Enos?"

"I'm sorry about this, Bo." Enos said.

"Don't apologise to this criminal, Enos!" Rosco said as he pulled out his handcuffs. "Bo Duke, you are under arrest for grand theft auto!"

"What? What are you playing at, Rosco?" Bo was really getting tired of getting arrested every week for something Boss and Rosco thought up in their heads and considered true.

"Enos, read him his rights!" Rosco ignored him as he led Bo out of the Jeep and cuffed his hands behind his back. Bo looked at Enos, confused.

"You have the right to remain silent," Enos was reading his cue card, "Anything you say or do, may and will be used against you in the court of law."

Rosco looked into the car and picked up the carburettor "What's this?"

"Don't you know a carburettor when you see one, Rosco?" Bo rolled his eyes.

"And how did you get this carburettor?" Rosco asked, looking really smug. "I bet it's from one of them stolen cars."

"What? It's brand new. I just bought it!" This day was not turning out the way he thought it would.

"Oh piddly diddly. You're lying. You Dukes always lie." Rosco said, he picked up a pair of grease stained jeans. "And this is from all that work on the stolen cars. Kiew, kiew!"

Bo opened his mouth to explain but Rosco just shoved Bo along and into the patrol car. "Enos, call Cooter to tow Dixie"

"Yes, Sir." Enos said with his head down. He didn't like it when he had to arrest any of the Duke boys. They've been friends since they were kids, so he knew them well enough to know none of them would steal cars, especially not from people who they know. Enos called Cooter, telling him where to pick up Dixie before heading back to town. He prayed Luke and Jesse would be able to help Bo.

* * *

><p>At the court house...<p>

"Rosco, I didn't do anything!" Bo said for the one hundredth time.

"Oh really, then why is it that you don't have a receipt for that carber...thingy."

"Carburettor and I did have one. You ask Mr Jennings at Jennings auto-parts. He'll tell ya!" Bo said as his cuffs were taken off and shoved into the cell.

"Oh, even if it's true. Where did you get the money for it? I know you Duke boys don't have a penny to your name." Rosco slammed the cell door shut and locked it. "I've got you this time Bo Duke. You're going away for a long time."

"Rosco, I got the money from..."

"Stealing cars and selling them for parts!" Rosco finished for him.

"No way, Rosco! You ain't framing me for the car thefts!" Bo gripped the bars, glaring at Rosco. Rosco just ignored him and left him in his cell alone. "I still get a phone call!" It was no use. Bo slammed his hand against the bars. How did the day turn so bad?"

* * *

><p>Luke came home after another day of not finding anything on the car thieves. He couldn't understand how they were doing it. Cooter and he had been looking for any patterns but they had hit all over Hazzard at random times between one and five. It hit Luke then, that all the theft were happening when Bo was away from Hazzard. He didn't understand why he didn't make that connection earlier. Probably because stealing cars would be the last thing Bo would do, but it would explain why Bo felt the need to lie to his family these past couple of weeks. Luke shook his head, no way Bo wouldn't steal cars, not for any reason.<p>

"Still nothing on the car thefts?" Jesse asked him from the stove, interrupting his thoughts.

"Nothing." Luke was thinking if he should tell Jesse about the photo. He decided he would when the phone rang. Luke went to pick it up. "Duke farm, Luke Duke here."

"_Luke, this is Enos. I'm sorry to tell you this, but Bo's been arrested for grand theft auto. The Sheriff thinks he's the one stealing the cars."_

"Really." For some reason Luke wasn't shocked at hearing the news but he was angry. "We're on our way!" Luke slammed the phone down. "Bo's been arrested for grand theft auto." Luke told Jesse. "Let's go." Jesse took off his apron and followed Luke to the General.

Jesse watched Luke as he drove. "I know you're angry, but you know how Rosco likes to frame you boys. We'll get Bo out of this."

"I hope so, Uncle Jesse. The only problem is, I'm not so sure Bo's being framed." Luke said, surprising his uncle with the accusation.

"Luke! How can you say that? You know Bo would never do a thing a like that."

"I know, but right now, all the evidence points his way." Luke explained everything he found out to Jesse and by the time they arrived at the courthouse, even Jesse had doubts.

"We're here to see Bo." Jesse told Rosco, unnecessarily.

Rosco looked at him smugly. "You can see him, Jesse but you can't get him out of this one. He has no alibi and no receipt for the carburettor and no legs left to stand on. Kiew, kiew."

"What carburettor are you talking about, Rosco?" Luke didn't like it when Rosco was smug.

Rosco reached under the counter and pulled out the carburettor he found in Dixie. "This carburettor"

Luke's eyes widened at the part. He recognised it right away. "That's the carburettor in the magazine. I've been looking at that for weeks now, but it's over two hundred dollars. How did Bo get his hands on that?"

"I'll tell you how. He's stealing cars and selling the parts. He bought it with his dirty money." Rosco told them as if he was sure. It's amazing how Rosco buys into his and Boss's stories so much that he actually believes it. He reached under the counter and pulled out a pair of jeans. "This proves it as well. Must have got all this grease from taking the cars apart."

"I think we'll talk to Bo before we come to any conclusions." Jesse was determined to hear Bo's side of the story. The last thing they were going to do was accuse Bo of something this serious.

"You go right on ahead. Bail is set at $1000." Luke want so much to wipe that smile of his face.

Downstairs, Bo jumped up when he heard the doors open. "Luke, Uncle Jesse!" Bo smiled. He knew everything was gonna be okay, now that his cousin was here. "You gotta get me outta here. Dang, Rosco and Boss's framing me again."

"Slow down, Bo. Why don't you tell us what happened?" Jesse asked of him.

"Like how you got that carburettor and why your jeans are all greased up." Luke said with clenched jaws.

Bo didn't like the sound of Luke's voice. He could tell Luke was holding back his anger. "Do you believe I'm the car thief, Luke?"

"I don't know what to believe. You've been ly..."

"Luke!" Jesse said disapprovingly, "Let Bo explain."

"No," Bo looked at Luke, "I want to hear what he has to say."

Luke nodded, his eyes cold, "You've been lying to us. I called the Mekeroys. They don't know of any Bo Duke!"

Bo's eyes widened at that. They had found out. He didn't want them to find out this way. "Luke, I can explain."

"We're listening." Luke hoped Bo had a good explanation.

"I lied about helping out Josiah Mekeroy, but it's not what you think. I ain't doing nothing illegal. I was working at Jimmy's Garage in Choctaw." Bo sat down on the cot in the cell, feeling bad that this was how they had to find out.

"Working?" Jesse asked, "What do you need to work for?"

"I've been trying to make some money to buy that carburettor I knew you wanted it." He looked at Luke, whose eyes had softened.

"You could've told us." Luke said quietly, feeling bad for doubting his cousin.

"It was a surprise. For your birthday." Disappointed that the surprise was ruined.

"Why didn't you tell us? We would've chipped in." Jesse asked him.

"I know you would've. That's why I didn't. I didn't want you digging into the mortgage money and I wanted the gift to be from me." Bo looked down at his hands. "Just me."

Now Luke was feeling really bad. He knelt down and reached in, squeezing Bo's shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll get you out of here. Would this Jimmy guy vouch for you?"

Bo looked up. "Yeah, he's a great guy. Actually, he knows you, Uncle Jesse. Jimmy Larson. He'll tell ya I was there."

"Jimmy Larson! I knew him from the Ridge Runner days. Well, if what you say is true, and I'm sure it is, Jimmy will confirm it for sure!" Jesse smiled, he always did like Jimmy.

Luke nodded, "Okay, you sit tight. We'll be back with Jimmy. Don't worry, cuz, we'll get you out of here."

Bo smiled and nodded. He had no doubt that Luke would get him out of here. Luke had always been around to bail him out of trouble.

* * *

><p>Jimmy's garage...<p>

"Are you sure you haven't seen him?" Luke was showing Jimmy a picture of his family he had in his wallet...again. He pointed to Bo, "This man!"

Jesse put a hand on Luke's arm. "Luke, calm down. Look, Jimmy. This is really important to us. Bo is going straight to Atlanta's Federal Prison if we can't prove he wasn't in Hazzard at the times of the theft. He said he was working for you. How would he know that we know each other if he's never been here?"

"I'm sorry, Jesse. Maybe Bo found out somehow from an old friend of ours or something..." Jimmy shrugged, "I don't know, but I've never met Bo." Jimmy was very convincing. He had to be, his family's lives depended on it. Jesse sighed and nodded his head. "I'm sorry, Jesse. I wish our reunion was under better circumstances. It was great seeing you again."

"Yeah, same here." Jesse walked away and dragged Luke with him. "I can't believe Bo would lie like that."

"Are you sure Bo's the one lying and not Jimmy, Uncle Jesse?" Luke didn't understand why Bo would lie straight to their face.

"Doesn't seem like he's lying, Luke, and the Jimmy I knew, wouldn't lie. He may not have been around the Ridge Runners long but he was the most honourable of them all."

Luke was angry again and Jesse could see it. "Bo, on the other hand has been lying for two weeks and he's pretty good at it."

"Why would Bo lie about this? He would know that we'd find out." Jesse reasoned.

Luke and Jesse climbed into the General Lee. "I don't know why, but I intend to find out. I don't like being lied to, especially not by Bo."

Jimmy watched them drive away in the General. He knew who they were before they even got out of the car. Bo had described the General Lee to him so many times, it was etched in his brain. And Luke, well, Bo described him to the T. He really is quite scary when he wants to be. Jimmy was still to see the other side of Luke. "I'm sorry, Bo." Jimmy whispered to the disappearing car. He closed up shop and went home early. He was going to get out of Choctaw County.

* * *

><p>At the courthouse...<p>

Luke barged into the courthouse and straight down to the cell, followed by Jesse. He didn't even bother waiting for Rosco's permission.

"You want to start telling the truth, Bo!" Luke's voice was soft and dangerous.

Bo stood up and looked at his cousin in confusion. "What are you talking about, Luke? Did you speak to Jimmy?"

Luke gave a short laugh, "Yeah, I spoke to Jimmy and no, he doesn't know a Bo Duke! You need to start coming up with better stories Bo, because they're all coming down on you."

"He told you he didn't know me?" Bo couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Why would he do that?"

"It's true, Bo." Jesse said, "And he ain't lying. Jimmy Larson's an honourable man, he doesn't lie." He didn't realise how it sounded until it was too late. He could see the hurt in Bo's eyes and immediately wanted to take back what he had just said but he couldn't.

"So I guess I'm not honourable, I'm the one who lies?"

"Well, you've been lying to us for a while. Why stop now?" Jesse wanted to stop Luke from saying any more. He knew this was all going to get out of hand.

"I already told you why I lied about the Mekeroys!"

"Yeah, and it was a great story too. I was feelin' real bad when you told me about getting the carburettor for my birthday, but now, I don't know what to feel." Luke glared at his cousin.

Bo moved away from the bars when he realised that no one believed him. "I think you do know how you feel." Bo looked between Luke and Jesse, "Both of you. Y'all don't believe me."

Jesse spoke up, "It's not that, but so far, nothing rings true."

"Nothing rings true because you've already decided I'm guilty. Before y'all even got here, y'all already assumed to worst of me." Bo was leaning against the wall opposite his family. His arms folded across his chest.

"That's not true, Bo." Jesse tried to defend himself and Luke, "But if you really worked for Jimmy all this time, why would he lie?"

"I don't know. Maybe whoever is trying to frame me, got to him. Did you ever think of that?" Bo asked them, "Maybe they bribed him or threatened his family."

"You think I wouldn't be able to tell if he was lying. If his family was threatened he would've left town." Luke was refusing to believe him and Bo didn't understand why.

"Jimmy would never take a bribe." Jesse said softly.

Bo couldn't believe what he was hearing. His own family thinks he's a thief and a liar. "Why would I tell a lie that could be found out once you get there?"

"I don't know, Bo, but you were never really bright!" Luke was so angry, he couldn't even stop himself from talking, even though he knew he was hurting his cousin.

"Luke! That was uncalled for!" Jesse berated. "This is not..."

"Get out!" Bo told them. Jesse looked at him in, astounded at Bo's outburst. "It's obvious that you would rather believe everyone else but me, so I don't need y'all here."

"Bo, if you would just tell..." Jesse jumped back in shock when Bo lashed out.

"I've told you everything!" Bo launched himself at the bars. "I've told you everything, but y'all refuse to believe me, so just get the hell out of here. I don't need you. For all I care, Rosco can keep me here forever as long as they keep y'all away from me!"

Luke shook his head at Bo. "You're not the Bo I grew up with. Come on, Uncle Jesse." Jesse gave Bo a disapproving look before letting Luke lead him out.

"And you're not the cousin I look up to." Bo dropped down on the cot in defeat. How could such a good day turn into this in such a short time and why wouldn't they believe him! He wanted to scream and yell and break something but there was nothing around to break and he didn't want to give Rosco the satisfaction of beating him by screaming. Enos came in then.

"Bo, can I get you anything?" He asked timidly. Bo looked up at him and Enos felt like a low-down pole-cat. "I'm sorry, Bo. I don't believe you did it, but all the evidence points to you."

"Of course it does. This was Boss's plan after all. Frame a Duke for something and get them behind bars so that he can go about cheating the money out of the towns people without us, Dukes, getting in his way." Bo was feeling empty now. Everything he fought for was gone. "Well, he's got one."

Enos didn't know what to say to comfort Bo, so instead he changed the subject. "I'm going to get you something to eat and drink."

"Don't bother. I ain't hungry." Bo said as he laid down on the cot. Looking at the ceiling, at nothing. Enos left the room.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Bo would do such a thing!" Daisy cried when Luke told her what had happened.<p>

"I don't want to believe it either but the fact is that he lied to us and Jimmy confirmed it." Luke told her. Luke had shown her the picture Boss Hogg had dropped, confirming that Bo had indeed been working on a car and not on a farm, but Daisy still didn't want to believe that her baby cousin was lying to them all this time and was stealing cars.

"Would he really steal cars?" Daisy was trying to convince her uncle and cousin that Bo would never do a thing like that. "Bo told you why he was lying about helping out a friend. Why don't you believe him?" Daisy smiled as she thought about. "It's sounds like something Bo would do. He would do anything for us, for you, Luke."

"Including stealing cars, apparently." Luke said, dead panned.

"No!" Daisy got up from the table, "No, he wouldn't do that because the last thing he would do is disappoint you or Uncle Jesse and if y'all thought about it, you would know that!"

"The timing matches, Daisy." Jesse didn't want to believe it either, but right now, all the evidence points that way.

"And if he was being framed, how would the person or people know that Bo was away at those times and that he wouldn't be in the county?" Luke asked. There was many things that made Bo's story impossible and it was making Luke doubt him more and more.

"It ain't that hard, Luke. You and Bo are always together. Do you think nobody would notice that you two haven't been stuck to each other like glue for two weeks?" Daisy couldn't believe that her smart, older cousin was being so dense. Not to mention, her wise uncle, would think this of Bo. "Luke, Uncle Jesse, y'all need to calm down and think about this. You know Bo would never steal cars. It just ain't him." Daisy picked up the picture of Bo fixing the car. "I don't care if there are a thousand of these pictures or a thousand witnesses that say Bo's a thief. I will never believe it and neither should you two!" Daisy ran to her room and slammed the door.

"She's right, you know. We shouldn't be doubting Bo like this." Jesse said.

"How do you explain Jimmy then?" Luke asked his uncle. "You said he's an honorable man. Why would he do this to Bo?"

"I don't know. Maybe Bo's right. Maybe he was bribed or threatened. I haven't seen him in over thirty years. People change." Jesse's mind was clearer now. It wasn't filled with disappointment and doubt. Daisy had cleared his head for him, but was it too late? "Bo wouldn't steal. He's a Duke."

Luke got up. "I'm going to get ready for bed. We'll talk again in the morning." Luke wasn't ready to let go of his anger. He was hurt that Bo would lie to him and that didn't allow his brain to work as quickly as it should.

* * *

><p>Jimmy and his family were packing their bags. They needed to get away, but his wife was being stubborn. "This has been our home for 32 years. I ain't leaving until you give me a good reason why?" Jimmy sighed. He knew he didn't have a choice. Jimmy knew his wife well enough to know that she wouldn't leave. He told her everything from Bo coming to work to the threat he got yesterday.<p>

"Honey, you have to do the right thing." She told him. "You can't let your fear put an innocent man behind bars. Especially not a man who is a Duke. You've told me enough about Jesse Duke for me to know that you respect him more than anybody else in your life. You can't do this to him!"

Jimmy nodded. She was right. If he let Bo go to jail, he would never be able to live with himself and he'll never be able to face Jesse Duke again. "I'll go to Hazzard, if you promise to go to your sister's in Atlanta until this blows over." She smiled and kissed him. She knew he would do the right thing, it was why she married him.

* * *

><p>Bo laid on the cot in his cell. There was a tray of food and water left on the ground, untouched. Bo didn't feel like eating or drinking. He didn't feel like doing anything. He didn't feel anything. Nothing at all. It was a strange phenomenon for Bo, to not feel. Bo had always been the one to feel and express the most in the Duke family, but right now, there was nothing. Just an emptiness. In one day, he went from happy to excitement to anger to fear to rage and now, nothing.<p> 


	4. Ramifications

**Warning: Not beta-ed and I'm very sure there will be grammatical and probably spelling errors in this one, so once again I apologise in advance.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Bo and Luke Duke, I don't and neither do I own any of the other characters in the Dukes of Hazzard. The Song in chapter four is Brotherly Love which was written by Jimmy Stewart and Tim Nichols, and performed by Moe Bandy as well as Keith Whitley and Earl Thomas Conley. It was first recorded in 1989 and therefore not in the Dukes' timeline but I love the lyrics and I think it describes the Duke boys beautifully.**

The next morning...

Luke was doing his chores. He didn't sleep last night and now he just wanted to keep himself busy. Tomorrow was his birthday, but he didn't see how he could enjoy the day when his cousin was in jail and refused to tell him the truth. Daisy had gone to work, she had an early shift, but before leaving, she demanded that he go to the jail and fix everything with Bo. She made him promise he would. Luke didn't know how he was going to do it when he didn't even want to see Bo, but he would, because he's a Duke and he made a promise.

Luke stopped what he was doing when an unfamiliar car pulled up to the farm. He did recognise the person who got out though. "Mr Larson?" Luke walked up to him. "What are you doing here?" Jesse came out onto the porch.

"I came to apologise and tell you that Bo was telling the truth. He was working for me the past two weeks." Jimmy told them straight out. Luke froze at what he just heard. Just like that, everything that happened yesterday came rushing back at him. Bo's face when Luke accused him of lying kept coming at him. "Are you okay?" Jimmy asked as he watched the colour drain from Luke's face. Jesse grabbed Luke and sat him down on the porch.

"He's fine. Just needs to breathe." Jesse said as he rubbed circles on Luke's back. "Why did you lie to us, Jimmy? I've never known you to lie." Jesse had justified himself and Luke's actions, purely on his belief that this man was an honourable man. He had accused his nephew of theft and lying based on this!

"Because someone came into my house the other night and held a knife to my throat. Told me to tell anybody that asked that I didn't know Bo." Jimmy told them, unable to look at them. "I'm sorry."

Luke thought back to what Bo had said, _"Maybe they bribed him or threatened his family." _Why didn't he believe Bo? Why was he so quick to discard everything Bo told him? Luke looked up at Jimmy in anger. He launched up and grabbed him by the shirt, "So why are you telling us this now? Do you know what you did? Bo's in jail and I left him there. I accused him of lying and stealing!"

Jesse tried to pulled Luke off Jimmy, but he wouldn't budge, "My wife convinced me that to do the right thing." Jimmy said, ashamed of himself. Luke let him go, his anger gone. He had no right to get angry at Jimmy when this was his fault. There was no excuse for how he treated Bo.

"Uncle Jesse, we need to get to the courthouse."

Jesse nodded, "I'll drive. Can you come with us and give a statement to the Sheriff?" He asked Jimmy.

"Of course. I've even brought my ledger to show that I had paid Bo for his work." Jimmy went to his car to get it, before joining them in the pick-up.

As they drove to the courthouse, Jimmy told them about the past two weeks. "I recognised you before you even introduced yourself." Jimmy told Luke. "Bo described you to me. Strong and protective, with one heck of a mean streak if anyone hurt your family, but at the same time, you could be real gentle, especially when Bo got sick or hurt. You should've seen his face yesterday when he raised enough money for that carburettor He was like a little boy on Christmas morning."

Luke felt worse and worse and he listened to Jimmy talk about Bo. "He had so much faith in me and I turned on him just because I found out he told a little lie!"

"Calm down, Luke." Jesse told him. "Let's just get him out of jail. We can deal with the way we treated him afterwards." Jesse was feeling just as guilty, but there was no point punishing themselves now when Bo was still in jail.

Jimmy stopped talking when he realised he was just making things worse for Luke. He dreaded to think that his selfishness had torn apart the Duke family.

* * *

><p>At the courthouse...<p>

"So you see, Rosco. Bo's innocent and Jimmy, here, is a witness and he has the evidence." Jesse made his case as he poked at Jimmy's ledger.

Rosco frowned at the ledger, "How do I know this ain't a trick?"

"Rosco! You let my boy go or I'll make sure the whole town knows you put him jail when you have evidence that he's innocent! I'll tell them that you and J.D framed him to cover up the truth." Jesse threatened.

"Oooh, you can't do that." Rosco chucked his chin. "No one will believe you."

"Do you really think the towns people will believe you over me?" Jesse glared at him.

Rosco knew he had no choice but to let Bo go. "Oh, fine! You Dukes win this time!" He led them downstairs.

"Enos, let Bo go. He's innocent." Rosco said dejectedly. Boss wasn't going to be happy when he finds out. Enos, on the other hand, looked like Daisy had just told him she loved him.

"Possum on a gum bush! You hear that, Bo? Sheriff says you're innocent!" Enos unlocked the door, but Bo was nowhere near as happy. He got up slowly and looked at everyone in the room.

"Jimmy?" Bo was surprised he was here.

"Hi, Bo." Jimmy greeted the man who didn't look anything like the man who had been working for him. "Sorry about all this."

Bo shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you had a good reason." Bo turned to Rosco, "Where's my carburettor?"

"Oooh, it's upstairs." Rosco told him, "Follow me." Bo did. It was as if Luke and Jesse didn't even exist. Luke didn't like what he was seeing. He expected Bo to be angry, furious. He expected Bo to lash out at him or Jesse. He didn't expect this...empty shell.

Upstairs, Rosco took the carburettor out of the evidence box and handed it to Bo. Bo took it from him. He was silent as he held the precious part. He had worked so hard for this, but it was all for nothing, only yesterday, it represented pride and excitement, today, it only symbolised pain, betrayal and hurt. Bo turned to Luke and shoved it into his chest. Luke put his hands up to grab it before Bo could let it drop. He saw the emptiness in Bo's eyes. "Happy Birthday, Luke." he said with no emotions, and turned to leave the building.

"Bo!" Luke handed the part to Jesse and ran after his cousin. "Bo!" Luke caught up to him outside the courthouse and grabbed him by the arm. He flinched when he saw the emptiness in Bo's eyes again. "I'm sorry. I know I was wrong. I shouldn't have been so quick to judge you like that." Bo continued staring at him with those empty eyes. Luke couldn't stand it any more. This wasn't his cousin! "Could you just say something? Do something. Punch me if you have to. Just don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you don't care." Luke answered and then added, more softly, "Like you've completely lost faith in everything," In me, Luke finished silently.

"Maybe that's because I have." Bo pulled away from him. "None of you believed me." Luke turned to see that Jesse and Jimmy had joined them. "I told you the truth, but y'all chose believed everyone else but me! Y'all thought I would steal cars, that I would do that to the people of Hazzard. I've fought the system with you because I didn't want to see anyone here get their money swindled from them and you think I would do that to them!" In a way, Luke was glad Bo was letting his anger out. An angry Bo, was better than an empty one.

Jesse handed Jimmy the carburettor and walked up to him, putting a hand on Bo's shoulder. Bo flinched but he didn't pull away. "I know we hurt you and I know it's not fair to ask, but can you forgive us?"

Bo shook his head and shoved his uncle's hand off his shoulder. "You're right. It's not fair for you to ask and I ain't forgivin' y'all." Bo turned and ran away as fast as he could.

"Bo!" Luke wanted to go after him but Jesse stopped him.

"He's hurtin' bad right now, Luke. He won't listen to anyone." Jesse feared he would never listen to them again.

"I can't lose him, Uncle Jesse." Luke begged.

"I know, but we can't push him. If we do, we might push him away completely." Jesse hugged his nephew.

Jimmy walked up to them. "I'm sorry for what I did to your family. Bo loves y'all. He won't leave you, no matter what. He'll probably hate me for telling you this, Luke, but I think you need to hear it so that you'll have the strength to fight for his forgiveness. He told me that you're his hero. You have been since he moved onto the farm."

Luke lost all the strength in his body. He sat down on the steps of the courthouse and buried his head in his hands. Bo had put him on such a high pedestal and now he had fallen from it. Luke didn't know if he could ever get back on it again, but he owed it to his cousin to try. His cousin may never look at him the same way after today, but he hoped he could at least regain his trust. Luke pulled himself together and got up. "We'll get him back. I promise." Jesse nodded. They headed back to the farm and Jimmy left them to go back to his family. Jesse had told him that they would get to the bottom of the threat, so that he could move back to Choctaw county. Luke knew that if he was to get to the bottom of everything he would have to catch the car thieves, but he couldn't do it without Bo. They've been thwarting schemes like this since he got back from the marines and he needed Bo for this one. This was something they had to do together.

"Give him the day, Luke. Let him clear his head, then go get him tomorrow. I know, you know where he'll be." Jesse told him. His boys have had a connection since Bo came to live with them. It wasn't a bond that was easy to break, though it's only a thin thread right now.

* * *

><p>Bo ran so hard and for so long, that he didn't even know where he was going until he got there. It was the fishing hole he and Luke loved so much, but Bo didn't stop there, he continued into the water. He continued until he could no longer stand and went under. A minute went by, he didn't come up. Two minutes, nothing. If there was anybody around they probably would've swam out to check on him by now. Three minutes came around before Bo broke the surface, breathing hard. He had pushed his lungs almost beyond it's capabilities. Bo dragged himself out of the water and collapsed on the bank. Trying to draw in breaths that didn't seem to want to come. His whole body ached, but he didn't care. He wanted it to hurt so that he wouldn't think of anything but the pain. Bo laid there until it got dark and continued throughout the night until daylight came. He didn't move an inch. He couldn't. He was scared that if he moved, he would fall apart, that his whole world would crumble on him. Bo laughed at that. His whole world has already crumbled down. Bo was trying his hardest not to break down, not because of the what his family did, but because if he did, it meant that he cared about what they had thought of him, and he didn't want to. He didn't want to care about anything right now. He just wanted to stay like this forever, where no one could hurt him. By mid-afternoon Bo was feeling hot. Like he was burning from the inside. He tried to get up and go in the water to cool himself down but he couldn't move at all. It was as if something was pinning him down. He gave up trying and just closed his eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Luke finally had enough of waiting. He had given Bo more than a day now. Jesse had told him to give Bo more time, but, enough was enough. For all they knew, Bo could be out of the county by now. Jesse looked at him when he told him that, "Do you really think Bo's left the county?"<p>

"No, but right now, I have a feeling he needs me. There's something wrong, Uncle Jesse. I can feel it." Luke begged Jesse to let him go.

"Go, bring him back." Jesse said, worried now that he had given Bo too much time alone.

Luke knew where to find his cousin. There was only one place Bo would go whenever he needed time alone. It was the same place Luke would go. The fishing hole, a place only Bo and he knew about. It wasn't that they caught a lot of fish there, just that it was peaceful and it was theirs. Luke parked the General Lee. The only way to the fishing hole was by foot, probably why nobody else knew it was there. Once he got there he spotted Bo lying on the bank. At first he thought his gut feeling was wrong and Bo wasn't in any trouble. Bo was just relaxing. He didn't want to make him run away again, so he waited by a tree to watch over him. It was half an hour later that Luke realised Bo was too still. He ran up to him and skidded to a stop beside Bo. He saw straight away that Bo was very sick. "Bo!" Luke tapped his flushed face. "Bo, wake up!" Bo didn't respond at all. Luke could feel the heat come off Bo as he brushed Bo's hair back from his face and placed a hand on Bo's forehead. "God, Bo, what did I do to you?" Luke pulled him up and carried him across his shoulders, somehow managing to slide him into the passenger seat of the General Lee. He cursed himself for not taking Jesse's pick-up, getting in the car, he drove off. Luke grabbed the CB and called Jesse. "Lost Sheep calling Shepherd. You gotcha ears on.? Come back!"

"_This is Shepherd, what is it, Lost sheep? Come back."_

"I've found Bo, but he's unconscious and he's got a fever. I'm bringing him home. Call Doc Appleby to get out here. I'm gone!" Luke looked over at his cousin, "Hang in there, Bo. We're almost home." Bo didn't even make a sound as his head lolled from side to side in tandem with the movement of the car. "Please, be okay. Please, be okay." Luke repeated this again and again until he reached the farm.

Jesse was waiting for him on the porch when he pulled up. "How is he?" Jesse reached in and put a hand on Bo's forehead. "That's too hot! He should be at the hospital." Jesse pulled his hand back. Luke shook his head and moved in to pull Bo out of the General.

"With the mind-frame he's in right now, he needs to be home, not in a cold, lifeless place like the hospital." Luke pulled Bo out, "Anyway, he hates the hospital.". Once he was out, Jesse and Luke each took Bo's arm and carried him to his room and onto his bed. They stripped him of his clothes and covered him up to his waist. Jesse went to get a bowl of water and towels to cool his nephew down.

"Doc's gonna be here soon." Jesse put the water down and Luke wasted no time in wiping Bo down. He laid one towel on Bo's forehead while using the other one to wipe his chest and arms.

"You're going to be okay, Bo. Doc's on his way." Luke didn't know if he was saying this for himself or Bo. Bo started tossing his head around restlessly, causing the towel to fall off. Luke dipped it in the water and held it to his head. Bo mumbled something that Luke and Jesse couldn't make out, but they could hear one thing, "...not lying.." It was repeated over and over again. It was enough to make Luke break down right then and there, but his cousin needed him. Luke placed a hand on Bo's flushed cheeks. "I know you weren't lying, Bo. I should've believed you. I'm sorry." It did nothing to calm Bo down. Bo just seemed to get more distressed, kicking off the covers and trying push Luke away. He still wasn't conscious, but he could still feel Luke's presence and he was the last person Bo wanted near him at the moment. It didn't take much strength for Luke to subdue Bo in his weakened state. Jesse covered him back up, while Luke held Bo's arms to his chest. Luke knew he was the one making Bo agitated, but he couldn't leave him, so he continued speaking in the gentle voice he had always reserved for a very sick Bo. "It's okay, Bo. It's okay. You remember when you were little and every time you got sick, you would ask me to sing you a song? How about I sing one now?" Luke didn't know why he was treating Bo like he was a little boy. Maybe he just wanted Bo to know that he was here, just like he's always been since they were kids, at least until yesterday. He chose a song that he hoped would bring back good memories for Bo.

_We shared the same last name and the same color eyes,_

_But we fought like tigers over that old red bike._

_"I'm battin' first and you can't use my glove."_

_It wouldn't take long until push came to shove._

_But we looked out for each other,_

_With brotherly love._

_You hated girls 'til I had my first date._

_I brought her home from the movies; you stayed up late._

_Three on the couch watchin' T.V._

_I was smilin' at her while you were laughin' at me._

_But, I wouldn't trade it for nothin'._

_Brotherly love._

_There's a bond that brothers know,_

_And it gets stronger as they grow._

_A love that time and miles can't come between._

_We disagree but in the end,_

_There will never be two closer friends._

_And brotherly love is something we all need._

_They share the same last name and the same color eyes,_

_But they fight like tigers over one ol' red bike._

_And lookin' at them reminds me of us._

_They're gonna fight and they're gonna fuss._

_But, they've got something special, _

_It's brotherly love._

_Yeah, they've got something special, _

_It's brotherly love._

Jesse smiled at Luke's choice of song. It described his and Bo's relationship perfectly. They've always been brothers more than cousins. The best thing was, it was making a difference for Bo. Jesse had always been proud of how his boys looked out fo each other, even now, during their hardest time yet, he could still feel the bond between Bo and Luke. Bo stopped tossing and fell into a more restful sleep as Luke sang. "That's it, Bo. I'm here. I'll always be here." Luke choked. "God, Bo, I'm so sorry." There was a knock at the door and Jesse went to get it. "Doc's here. You're gonna get better, then you can tell me what a jackass I've been." Jesse came back in with Doc Appleby. Luke got up to allow the doctor access to Bo.

"How long has he been like this?" The Doc asked.

"I don't know. I found him like this at the fishing hole."

Doc Appleby didn't expect that answer. This was the Duke family and the Dukes always knew where each other were. It was strange that Luke wouldn't know everything about his cousin, but he wasn't going to pry into their family business. Though he was curious why Bo would be at a fishing hole by himself and not with his cousin. The Doc put a thermometer in Bo's mouth while listening to his chest and checking his blood pressure. "Temperature's 104.1 and his chest doesn't sound so good. I'd say he's getting an extremely bad cold if not the flu. He's also a little dehydrated and malnourished. When was the last time he ate or drank anything."

Luke and Jesse looked at each other. "We don't really know that either, but probably not since Friday, evening." Luke answered feeling like a very bad parent who neglected his kid.

Another answer the doctor was not expecting. Something was very wrong with the Duke family and he prayed it would get fixed soon. Hazzard County needs people like the Dukes. "I'm going to administer an IV and come back in an hour to remove it. Do you have a clothes hanger?" Luke nodded and grabbed one from the closet. The Doc hung the IV fluid on the head of the hanger and looked around for a place to hang it off. "Do you mind if I take this picture off for now?" The Doc pointed at the picture of him and Bo on the day Luke came back from Vietnam. Luke took it off the wall, running hand over the picture, over Bo's smile, that smile didn't fade for a week. Luke already missed it.

Doc Appleby finished with the IV and got up to leave. "The IV will help him but you should try to get some water into him now and then. If his fever gets any higher, you should think about taking him to the hospital."

Jesse nodded. "Thanks, Doc." He walked the doctor out. Luke sat down on Bo's bed and continued cooling him down.

"I'm sorry, Bo. I never meant for this to happen. I don't know why I got so angry. When I called Mekeroy and found out you were lying, I got angry, but then I thought that you would have a good reason for it, but you continued lying to me that night and I just got angrier. It's not that I don't trust you, but you've always spoken to me about everything, I didn't like to think that you were keeping something from me. I'm sorry I spoiled your surprise for me. Today would've been a great day if I wasn't such a jerk." Today was Luke's birthday, but he didn't care. It wasn't a special day if Bo wasn't celebrating with him. Jesse came back in and told him he was going to make dinner. Luke just nodded, he didn't feel like eating. Not when his cousin hasn't eaten anything for so long. If it wasn't for him, Bo wouldn't've been feeling so bad as to not eat. He knew Enos would've tried to get him food. "I hope you can forgive me, Bo, because I don't think I can stay on this farm if you're not here." Luke sighed in relief when Bo started stirring.

Bo felt as if someone was sitting on his chest. He didn't know where he was or why he felt so hot but he did remember someone singing. It was nice, made him feel...safe. Bo opened his eyes, bringing his right hand up to rub the sleep from his eyes. Why did he feel so groggy and why didn't he know where he was? He looked to his right and saw a man sitting with him.

"Where am I?" Bo asked him and wondered why he looked back at him in shock.

"Bo, this is our room." Luke told him.

"We share a room?" Bo tried to push himself up but he didn't have the strength and he had something in his wrist. He went to touch it but Luke stopped him.

"You're dehydrated," Luke said and gestured at the IV. "That's helping you."

"Who are you?"


	5. Second chance

**Warning: Not beta-ed and I'm very sure there will be grammatical and probably spelling errors in this one, so once again I apologise in advance.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Bo and Luke Duke, I don't and neither do I own any of the other characters in the Dukes of Hazzard. The Song in chapter four is Brotherly Love which was written by Jimmy Stewart and Tim Nichols, and performed by Moe Bandy as well as Keith Whitley and Earl Thomas Conley. It was first recorded in 1989 and therefore not in the Dukes' timeline but I love the lyrics and I think it describes the Duke boys beautifully.**

_Who are you? _Bo had asked Luke. Luke couldn't believe what he was hearing. Bo didn't know who he was, the cousin he had grew up with doesn't remember him.**  
><strong>

"I'm your cousin, Luke." Luke picked up the picture that was, previously, hanging on the wall. He was trying to keep calm. The last thing Bo needed right now is to see him panic. "See?"

Bo fingered the picture. "Who's the other guy?" Bo didn't like the way this man was looking at him. He looked angry and scared and confused at the same time. "Did I do something wrong?"

Luke realised he was scaring his cousin. He tried to relax even though his heart was pounding. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. Can you tell me your name?"

Bo frowned, "You called me Bo. Is that my name?" He started panicking. "Why don't I remember my name?" Bo sat up suddenly, not knowing where the strength came from. "You said this is my room. I don't remember it." Bo looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. "What's happeni..." Bo was cut off by a coughing fit. Luke winced at the sound coming from his chest. He grabbed the trash can and placed in under Bo's head. "Cough it out, Bo. It'll make you feel better." Luke was relieved when the phlegm in Bo's lungs came out. Grabbing a tissue, Luke put the trash can down and wiped Bo's mouth. "Lay back down."

Bo shook his head vigorously. "No, I want to know what's happening. Why can't I remember who I am. Is that me?" Bo pointed at the picture on the bed.

"Yeah, that's you, but don't worry about it right now. You're really sick, Bo and you'll feel worse if you get worked up." Luke pushed Bo back down, "The doctor's going to be here in about an hour. Maybe he can tell us why you don't remember anything."

"I'm scared." Bo said in a small voice. Luke put a hand on Bo's cheek and gave a reassuring smile.

"I know you are. I'm scared too, but we'll get through this together. I promise." Luke said to him as he ran his hand through Bo's hair. It wasn't often Luke admitted that he was scared, but if it helped Bo, he would admit to anything.

Bo gave a small smiled, "You always say that, don't you?" He was feeling more relaxed as Luke continued stroking his hair.

"Say what?" Luke smiled as he felt the tension leaving Bo's body. It was a trick his Aunt Lavinia had taught him. Ever since Bo was a baby, he would fight sleep, but Aunt Lavinia would stroke his little blonde curls and he would be asleep within a minute. It still worked, even though Luke very rarely did it, only when Bo was so sick, he wouldn't remember it.

"Promise. You always promise things." Bo said, "It sounds familiar."

Luke nodded. "Yeah, I guess I do promise you a lot of things."

Bo closed his eyes when his eyelids started getting heavy. "You never break your promise." Bo said before he fell into a restful slumber.

"I try." Luke wiped away his tears. He was happy that Bo, at least remembered something. Even though it's only small. Jesse popped his head in.

"Did I hear you talking to Bo?"

"Yeah," Luke looked up at his uncle. "He can't remember me. He doesn't remember anything. He's got amnesia but I don't know how. I don't think he hit his head."

Jesse couldn't believe what he was hearing. Luke looked more scared than he's ever seen him in his life and Jesse couldn't blame him. Jesse was scared too. "It's okay, Luke. It could be just temporary, like last time. We'll let Doc Appleby take another look at him before we start worrying too much."

Luke nodded, he knew his uncle was right, but he couldn't help but be concerned. What could have happened between yesterday and today that would make Bo forget his whole life? Luke picked up Bo's hand. It was warm, too warm. "I should've gone out to find you earlier. I knew it wouldn't be good to leave you alone, not when you were so angry and hurt." Luke turned around when he heard Daisy's voice.

"Bo's back? Oh I knew you guys would get him back!" Luke could hear how excited Daisy was. He could also hear Jesse trying to get a word in edgewise, with no luck. Luke smiled until he realised Daisy was going to barge right in here. He got up, trying to get to the door before Daisy came through it, but he was a second too late. "Bo! I'm so..."

Luke cringed as Bo bolted upright in his bed. He ignored Daisy for now and went to his cousin, who looked scared and confused and very sick. "Bo, it's okay. It's just Daisy." Luke pushed Bo's wet hair back from his forehead. Bo's breathing was laboured and his eyes were not quite focused. "Take it easy, Bo. It's me, Luke. Remember?" Bo took several long seconds to look at Luke before he nodded. Luke smiled. "That's good. Just slow down your breathing." When Luke was satisfied that Bo was calm, he looked over at Daisy and put a hand out to her. Daisy, cautiously took it. She didn't know what was happening and she didn't like how sick her cousin looked.

"Luke, what's going on?" Daisy asked.

"Just sit down." Luke said as he got up to give Daisy his seat while he sat on the edge of the bed. "Bo, this is Daisy. She's your cousin."

Daisy looked at Bo and then at Luke. "Luke, what's..."

"Ssh.." Luke told her. He waited for Bo to make the next move.

"Hi." Bo said quietly as he took her in. He couldn't recognise her, but Luke said she was his cousin and he trusted Luke. She looked nice, even if she did try to scare the daylights out of him.

"Hi, Bo." Daisy played along. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew she had spooked her cousin. She'll wait until she got Luke alone to get a full explanation. "How are you feeling?" Daisy gave Bo a sweet smile, which he returned.

"Don't feel so good. Got this thing in my hand." Bo showed her the IV in his wrist. "Luke says it has to stay for now."

Daisy smiled at him, sympathetically. "Yeah, well, I hate to say this, but he's usually right." She whispered this to Bo, as if she was trying to not let Luke in on the secret. Bo giggled, making the mood so much more lighter. It was disrupted, though, by a coughing fit, reminding them that Bo was still very sick. Luke grabbed a couple of tissues and handed it to Bo, rubbing his back to soothe his cousin. After a couple of long minutes, Bo finally stopped.

"Lay back down, Bo. Doctor's going to be here soon." Bo didn't need to be told twice. He was exhausted after that bout of coughing. "We'll wake you when he gets here." Bo nodded and was asleep once his head hit the pillow. Once, both Daisy and Luke were satisfied that Bo was asleep, they left the room. Daisy waited until they reached the kitchen before spinning around and confronting her older cousin.

"What in the world is going on, Luke?" Daisy demanded, "Bo didn't even recognise me!" She turned to Jesse, "Did you know about this? Why didn't any of you call me at the Boar's Nest?"

Jesse pulled out a chair and sat her down. "Daisy, we didn't call you because there was no point. There was nothing you could do and we don't know why Bo lost his memory."

"I found him at our fishing hole unconscious and feverish. He didn't have any physical injuries so I don't understand why he has amnesia."

"Oh, Uncle Jesse. The last time Bo had amnesia Boss took advantage of him. What happens if..."

"It's different this time, Daisy. J.D ain't goin' to lay a hand on Bo." Jesse still fumed whenever he thought about how Boss Hogg almost got Bo arrested that time.

"I guess so. I'm just so worried about him. He's been having such a hard time these last few days. It's not fair that he should have to go through this now." Daisy fretted. She hated to see Bo sick and hurting.

Luke sat down opposite her. He knew she wasn't going to like what he's about to say but he believed it was true. "Maybe this is a good thing."

"What!" Jesse and Daisy exclaimed.

"Sssh!" Luke frowned at them, "I'm just saying, with the days he's been having and how badly I've hurt him, maybe it's a good thing that he doesn't remember any of it."

Daisy shook her head, "The last few days can't be worse than losing your entire life!"

Luke looked at her, sadly. "You didn't see him, Daisy. Trust me, it is worse. At least now, we're taking care of him and he's smiling. If he still had his memory, he'd be fighting us with all he's got and probably wound up in hospital."

They sat there in silence, thinking about what had happened in the past few days. Daisy only knew what she was told, but she wished that she had been there for her cousin. She couldn't imagine how he would've felt when Jesse and Luke, the two people Bo looked up to in his life, doubted him. "Why didn't y'all believe in him just a little bit more?" Daisy couldn't help herself. She knew it was wrong to blame her uncle and cousin but right now that was all she could think about.

"We can't answer that, Daisy, because we don't even know why.." Jesse sat down between the kids. "But right now, we can't think about that. Bo's our priority, everything else takes a back seat. We can lay blame all we like, but it ain't gonna do noone any good, least of all, Bo."

Daisy nodded, her uncle was right as usual. She looked at Luke, who remained silent. It didn't take a genius to work out that Luke was blaming himself. Today was supposed to be a special day for Luke. It was his birthday, instead he was spending it filled with guilt. Daisy reached over and held his hand in hers. "Uncle Jesse's right. I shouldn't be blaming any of you and you shouldn't be blaming yourself. Not right now, Bo needs you more than any of us."

Luke couldn't stop himself, "If I wasn't such a jerk, me and Bo would be putting in that new carburettor in the General Lee and taking him for a spin. Instead, he's sick and he has amnesia. He doesn't even know today's my birthday, let alone celebrate it with me."

"Luke, don't do this to yourself." Daisy begged, feeling bad for blaming Luke when she knew nobody could do that better than Luke himself.

"Jimmy said he was so happy when he made enough money to buy that carburettor. Remember when you said Bo looked more excited than tired, even when he was doing all that extra work?" Daisy nodded, "He was that excited because he couldn't wait to give me my present. He knew I would love it. Today wasn't supposed to be a great day for me, it was suppose to be a great day for Bo too, but I ruined it all."

Jesse put a hand on Luke's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "Bo needs you to be strong, Luke. You can't dwell on what happened yesterday. It's in the past and until Bo gets his memory back, to him, it never even happened." Jesse knew he was as much to blame as any of them, but he was not about to let that get in the way of Bo's recovery. He'll deal with the aftermath of yesterday when the day comes.

Luke nodded, running his hands over his face and taking a deep breath to clear his head. He smiled at them, "For now, Bo's all that matters. Nothing else." He said, determined.

Doc Appleby arrived not long after that, to Luke's relief. Jesse told him about the amnesia, before he went into the room to check on his patient. He let Luke go in first to wake him, so that he wouldn't be shocked by another new face. Luke sat down on the bed and gently shook Bo's shoulder. "Bo?" Bo slowly opened his eyes and focused on Luke. It didn't take him as long to remember him this time. "Doctor's here to check on you and get rid of that." Luke smiled as he looked at the IV.

Bo moved his head a little to get a look at the doctor. He looked friendly enough. The doctor smiled at him, so Bo gave a small smile back. "You gonna stay?" Bo asked Luke, worried that his cousin was going to leave him by himself with the doctor. Luke's heart ached at his cousin's insecurity. This wasn't the Bo he knew, but he is, sure as heck, going to make sure Bo feels as safe as he possibly can.

"Of course I'm gonna stay." Luke reassured him. He turned to the doctor, "Should he sit up?"

The doctor nodded, "That would be good." He watched as Luke helped his cousin to sit up. Doc Appleby always found it amazing how Luke could be so gentle with his cousin and yet be so ruthless when it came to the people who hurt his family. The doctor had always described Luke's personality as two sides of the same coin. The gentleness and fiercely strong-headedness were both results of Luke's protective nature. Doc Appleby had been the family doctor since the boys were babies. He watched them grow up, always having a soft spot for these two boys who were like two peas in a pod. "Okay, Bo. Let's see if we can't make you feel better." The doctor checked Bo's temperature, blood pressure and listened to his chest, just like he did earlier. "Your temperature's gone down to 103, which is good. Your chest still sounds very congested but I'm quite sure it's just a bad cold and shouldn't evolve into pneumonia. You look much better than you did an hour ago." The Doc reached over and took out the IV. Bo winced but didn't complain. The old Bo would have given the Doc hell over it. The doc packed everything away and then sat back down. "Now, your uncle tells me that you can't remember anything." Bo nodded. "Do you have a headache?" Bo shook his head, but the doctor checked around for any noticeable bumps anyway. "What do you remember, Bo?"

Bo looked down at his hands, which were playing with the edge of the blanket. He didn't like the attention he was getting. Luke moved the chair closer to the bed and sat down. With a supportive hand on Bo's, he smiled and gave an encouraging nod. He could feel Bo relax a little. "I remember someone singing and Luke was here when I woke up." Bo shrugged, there wasn't much to tell. "Luke showed me a picture. I don't even remember how I look or my name or that this is my room." Bo started getting worked up causing him to start coughing again. Luke leaned Bo forward to help ease the cough.

"It's okay, Bo. I won't ask you any more questions." The doctor told him when he finally calmed down. "Why don't you rest while I talk to your family for a bit?" Luke helped Bo to lie back down, pulling the blanket up to his shoulders. Everyone left the room, except Luke. They knew he wouldn't leave until Bo was sleeping, so they waited outside for him.

Five minutes later, Luke came out of the room, closing the door, quietly, behind him, before taking a seat on the couch next to Daisy. "So what's wrong with him, Doc?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but it's beyond my capabilities. His memory loss is psychological, not physical."

Jesse frowned, "How do you mean?"

"I'm saying, Bo's mind seems to be blocking off his memories. It's like when your body is so badly injured it starts shutting down, leaving only the essential systems working. It's protecting itself from the pain. Well, his mind is doing the same thing. It's shutting down the part of the brain that is causing the pain. I'm guessing y'all would know why Bo's mind needed to do that and it's none of my business and not my place to judge. I can't help Bo with this. You can call in a psychiatrist if you want, but I don't think he could help any more than I can. From what I can see, Bo's in very good hands," He looked at Luke as he said this, "Just keep doing what you're doing. Once Bo feels safe enough, his mind may start functioning properly. Don't push him to remember, it'll come to him."

"That's it?" Jesse asked, not sure what he was being told.

"That's it, Jesse. When he starts feeling better, go about the day as you would, normally. Don't fuss over him, don't coddle him. Just treat him the way you always would. Of course, you have to be more careful when you're not on the farm, but don't create a bubble around him to the point where he can't look after himself. He lost his memory, physically, he's fine. Mentally, he's fine. It's just his memory. Remember that."

They nodded, "Thanks, Doc." Jesse walked him out while Daisy got up to set the table for dinner. She wanted some time alone to think about what the doctor had just told them. Luke sat there in silence. Jesse watched how his kids handle the situation. Daisy would always bury herself in house work. It was Luke he was worried about. The news would be hardest on him. "You gonna sit there all day?"

Luke looked up at him. "I did that to him." Jesse shook his head, but Luke just continued, "I hurt him so badly that the only way his mind could deal with it was to block out everything. All his memories, his entire life is gone because I refused to believe him."

"Not just you, Luke." Jesse wasn't about to let his nephew shoulder the full responsibility. "I didn't believe him either." He sat down next to Luke and put his arm around his shoulders. "Remember what we were saying. Bo comes first. He needs us right now. He doesn't know what we did, he just knows that we're his family and that's the only thing that's important to him right now. We can't dwell on our guilt when Bo needs us to be strong."

Luke nodded, "I know. I'll be here for him for as long as it takes."

* * *

><p>In the room, Bo was sleeping soundly when he turned and his hand snaked under his pillow. It came in contact with something. Bo groaned as he pulled it out, frowning as he looked at the piece of paper. It was a picture of a carburettor with the words "Happy Birthday Luke!" written on it. Bo pushed himself up and looked around the room. There was a calendar on the back of the door. He got up and walked up to the door. The 19th of June was circled. "Wonder what date it is today." Bo cleared his throat of the phlegm that was causing his croaky voice. Putting on a pair of jeans, he opened the door.<p>

Luke and Jesse both turned around when the door opened. Bo was standing there, looking very confused. He was looking around the house. "Bo, what are you doing out of bed? Did you need something?" Luke grabbed a shirt from inside the room, while Jesse led him to the couch. Luke helped Bo into the shirt. Bo looked at Jesse, a little shyly. Jesse smiled at him. Bo had seen Jesse a few times since he woke up without his memories but he was never told who he was.

"I'm your Uncle Jesse." Jesse introduced himself, realising that he hadn't actually spoken to Bo since he woke up.

"Sorry, Bo. I forgot that you don't remember Uncle Jesse. He's looked after you since you were a baby." Luke told him, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you." Bo said quietly.

"Don't apologise. It ain't your fault you can't remember us." Jesse reassured him. Daisy came over then and gave Bo a big kiss, sitting down next to him.

"You really should be in bed, Bo." Daisy frowned as she could still feel the heat coming from her cousin.

"I just wanted to know what date it is today." Bo asked them. He was fiddling with a piece of paper.

Luke was a little confused at why Bo found it so important but answered anyway. "It's the 19th."

"Of June?" Bo's eyes widened. Jesse smiled at his nephew's boyish expression.

"That's right. June 19th." Daisy confirmed, "What you got there, Bo?" She asked of the piece of paper in his hand.

"I found it under my pillow." Bo showed it to Daisy. Daisy's face was a mixture of sadness and pride. She took it from him and showed it to Luke. "Do you know what this is, Bo?"

Bo gave her an insulted look. "I've lost my memory, not my brain. That's a carburettor" Luke didn't know whether to laugh or cry when he saw the picture. "Luke, is it your birthday today?"

Luke gave Bo a sad smile, "Yeah, it is, but it's almost over and it ain't really a day for celebrating."

"Because of me?" Bo felt bad, thinking he had spoiled Luke's birthday.

"No, of course not. Things just happen, you can't help what happens any more than we can." Luke put a hand on his shoulder. "Anyway, I still have lots of birthdays to celebrate."

"Did I get you a birthday present?" Bo shrugged, "I don't remember if I bought anything."

Luke was tossing between telling Bo about the carburettor or not. "Of course you did!" Jesse answered for Luke. Luke looked at Jesse as if he was crazy. "You got him exactly what he wanted." Jesse pointed at the piece of paper in Luke's hand. "That carburettor"

Bo gave a big smile, and Luke wanted to hug his uncle for putting it there. "I did?"

"Yeah, you did." Luke said as he pulled his cousin into a hug. "Thanks, Bo. It's the best present I've ever got."

"Did you put it in?" Bo pulled back, looking up at his cousin with so much excitement.

"No, I was hoping we would do that together...someday." Luke suddenly felt very guilty again. If Bo hadn't lost his memory, he wouldn't even be talking to him today, let alone, talking about the carburettor that's the centre of all this mess.

"Why not today?" Bo asked before falling into a coughing fit.

Luke rubbed Bo's back, "Does that answer your question?"

"Bo, you need to get back into bed." Jesse said, "I don't want you getting any sicker."

"But..." Bo couldn't even get a word in between the coughs. Daisy handed him a napkin she got from the kitchen.

"Here you go, Bo. Uncle Jesse's right. You're in no condition to be up and you're definitely in no condition to be working on the General Lee." Daisy winced at the sounds coming from Bo's chest.

"But it's Luke's birthday." Bo complained but was also confused at who General Lee was and why they would be working on him. Luke thought it was funny that Bo couldn't remember them but he still manages to sound like his old self. "We should be celebrating."

"It's okay, Bo. We can celebrate it when you get better. It's not a big deal to celebrate late." Luke told him. "As long as the whole family's together, it doesn't matter what day it is."

Bo smiled, but he still wanted Luke to have a good day on the day of his birthday. He didn't want everything that's happened taint the day. He didn't want Luke to always remember this day when his birthday came around every year. "Can't we start on it today?"

"Bo, it's getting dark. We can start on it tomorrow." Luke compromised.

"But it's your birthday today!" Bo frowned and pouted. Luke laughed, shaking his head. He was always this stubborn when it came to days like birthdays and Christmas and Easter. Special days of the year and Bo always wanted them to be perfect, but Luke knew this was one day that would never be perfect.

"Bo..."

"I won't do anything, I'll just watch." Bo interrupted. Luke looked at Daisy and Jesse. They looked as resigned as he was. Yep, just like Bo on special occasions to always have his way.

"Okay, I'll work on the General for about an hour," Bo's face lit up, "_after _dinner, but if your fever starts climbing again, you're going straight back to bed." Luke waited for Bo to confirm that he understood. "Okay, let's go have dinner."

* * *

><p>Luke smiled as Bo sat on the steps of the porch, wrapped in a blanket, watching him work on the General Lee. Daisy and Jesse left them alone, knowing Bo would've wanted this time to belong to just him and Luke, whether he had amnesia or not. Bo fell in love with the General Lee a second time when he saw it. Luke would never forget the look on his face when Luke drove it up closer to the porch. Bo was in awe as he walked up to him and ran his hand along the hood and then over the roof. "So you're the General Lee. Wow!" He was even more impressed when Luke told him they had built the engine themselves and the whole family plus Cooter was involved in putting him together. It didn't take Luke long to remove the old carburettor It was actually much simpler than people thought. He should be done with installing it within the hour. They can test it and tune up the car tomorrow. "Why'd we name him the General Lee?"<p>

"It was Uncle Jesse's idea. Once we painted that rebel flag on the top, it was the best name for him. I guess it also represents us fighting the system in Hazzard." Luke answered from under the hood.

"We fight the system? Why?" Bo didn't like the thought of him being on the wrong side of the law.

"It's not what you think, Bo. You see, the law in Hazzard County are as crooked as the crooks in Hazzard County. The commissioner, Boss Hogg, has been trying to swindle this farm from under us for as long as I remember and the Sheriff, Rosco P. Coltrane, has been helping him. Not only that, they've been trying to frame us for anything illegal so that they can put us away for breaking our probation." Luke explained, "We ain't on the wrong side of the law, just don't agree with the law in Hazzard."

"We're on probation? What for?" Bo was starting to think his life was too complicated.

Luke stopped working for a bit, leaning against the General as he spoke to Bo. "That's right, Bo. So you need to be real careful whenever we're in town. You've had amnesia before and Boss Hogg got you to run moonshine into Chickasaw County. Almost got you arrested." Bo's eyes widened at this. His life really was complicated. "We got caught running moonshine and Uncle Jesse made a deal with the FBI that he would never make moonshine again if we didn't have to do time and that's what happened. So we can't be found with any kind of firearm, moonshine or leave the state. We break our probation and it's straight to the federal prison." Luke looked Bo straight in the eye. "Promise me that you'll remember that and stick with me whenever we're not on the farm."

Bo nodded vigorously, "I promise." The truth was, he didn't think he would ever feel safe enough to leave Luke's side, especially not after what he was just told. Luke returned back to removing the carburettor He grunted as he reached in and pulled the old part from the engine.

"Okay, now to put in my birthday present." Luke said grinning as Bo beamed back at him. The new carburettor was sitting next to Bo. He walked over there and picked it up. "This really is the best present you could've got me. The General Lee's gonna run real smooth with this. Thanks Bo." He affectionately ruffled Bo's hair before taking the carburettor to the General. "You know, you worked at a garage for two weeks to earn enough money to get me this. That's why it's so special. Not just because I've wanted it for weeks now. It's because it's from you, just you." Luke said quietly as he fitted it into the engine. It was what Bo had told him when he was in jail, _I wanted the gift to be from me. Just me. _Luke was glad Bo had insisted they did this today, because if Luke hadn't been so stubborn, this is exactly what he and Bo would be doing. Of course, Bo would be getting all greasy as well.

Bo yawned and smiled when Luke told him this. It was nice to hear that he and Luke were close. He felt that they were when he woke up and Luke was right there next to him, but it was good to have the feeling confirmed. He wished he remembered more about their lives. "Do you think we can take him for a drive tomorrow?"

Luke laughed, "I don't think so, Bo. We're lucky Uncle Jesse agreed to this. He definitely ain't going to agree to us racing around the county when you're still recovering."

Bo yawned again and leaned against the post. "I don't see what's the big deal. My coughs already easing and I'll only be sitting in the General."

"You know, if I didn't know better, I would think that you were faking the memory loss. That's something you would say." Luke enjoyed this a lot and he mentally thanked his uncle for telling Bo about the carburettor He looked over to Bo to see that he had fallen asleep against the post. Luke smiled. Bo looked so content that Luke almost forgot all that had happened in the last couple of days. Luke quickly finished off tightening the screws before wiping his hands on a rag. He gently shook Bo's shoulder. "Hey." He whispered as Bo opened his eyes. "I think it's time for you to go to bed. I'm pretty much done, just need to reattach the hoses and fuel lines. I can do it tomorrow." Bo nodded sleepily and let Luke lead him back to their room. Bo got out of his shirt and jeans, and got into the pyjama bottoms Luke handed him. He got under the covers and was asleep straight away. Luke sat on the edge of the bed and put the back of his hand on Bo's forehead. He was still warm. Luke went to get the thermometer from the bathroom as well as a wet towel. Opening up Bo's mouth, he slipped the thermometer under Bo's tongue and placed the towel on Bo's forehead. The thermometer read 102.2, which was much better than when Luke first found him. He was relieved that Bo was looking better.

The relief was short-lived though, because the night air seemed to be aggravating Bo's throat and chest causing coughing fits throughout the night, making it impossible for neither Bo or Luke to sleep. Luke stayed by Bo's side, vigilantly, as he coughed up the congestion in his lungs and throat. Jesse had come into the room at one time to check if Luke needed help, but Luke told him that he could handle it. There's no point in both of them not getting any sleep. He soaked the towel again and wiped at the sweat beading on Bo's forehead. Luke thought this was going to be a long night for both him and Bo, turns out it was a long three days for the entire family. The Doctor was right, this was a very bad cold. Bo was no better in the morning. Jesse had come in in the morning after doing the morning chores and took over Luke's place next to Bo. He ordered Luke to go to his room and sleep while he took care of Bo. "His fever's gone up again, but it's not as high as it was originally." Luke told his uncle before leaving the room. Jesse left the room to get a new bowl of cold water and towels.

"Bo, you're going to make my hair fall out." Jesse grumbled as he folded the towel and place it across Bo's forehead. "You know I thought I could stop worrying about you when your cousin got back from the marines. I figured I could let your cousin take care of you, but no, instead you and he go and fight the system and got me and Daisy fightin' along with ya both." Jesse placed a hand against Bo's flushed cheeks, "Who was I kidding? I knew when you boys came to live with me that I would never stop worrying over you and your cousins." Bo opened his eyes but Jesse could tell that he wasn't really awake. "Hey, Bo baby." Bo opened his mouth, as if to say something but the only sound that came out was a continuous, gruelling set of coughs. Jesse sat Bo up to help him ease the cough and expel the phlegm. He winced at the sound Bo made as the coughing finally died down. Laying back down Bo curled into a foetus position. The constant coughing was causing his abdomen to cramp up.

"Uncle Jesse, I don't feel good." Bo complained softly, sounding very much like himself whenever he was sick.

Jesse brushed back Bo's hair, "I know, son. Here, have some water." He helped Bo back up and held the cup to his lip. Bo took a couple of sips before pulling away. He could already feel the water trying to come back up. Jesse sighed and lowered Bo back to the pillow. "You're not going to get better if we can't get more water into you. Might need to get you the hospital."

"No hospital." Bo whispered softly. Jesse shook his head. Of course, no hospital. Amnesia or not, Bo hates the hospital.

"Fine, but if you're still like this by later today, I'm calling the doctor again." Jesse said adamantly, but Bo didn't even hear him. Jesse and Luke took turns taking care of Bo and when Daisy came home, she was included in the rotation. By evening, Doc Appleby was back again and administered another IV as well as giving Bo an injection to relieve the fever, hoping it will help him rest more easily. He also gave Jesse a vapour rub for his chest to ease the coughing. "Whether he likes it or not, you have to be prepared to get him to the hospital if this gets any worse." The doctor had told him before leaving. Jesse knew it to be the truth, but with Bo's amnesia, he really didn't want Bo in a place where he didn't know anyone. To their relief, the vapour rub worked wonders with Bo's cough and allowed him to get a couple of hours of uninterrupted sleep at a time. Two days later, Bo's fever finally broke.

Luke came into the room to check on Bo in the early afternoon and found Jesse sitting on the edge of Bo's bed. "How is he?" The past three days had been consuming for all of them.

"He's better." Jesse answered as he wiped Bo's face and neck. "His fever's broken." Luke bent over with relief. "I know how you feel." Jesse expressed, he had been so worried about his youngest. The last thing he wanted was for Bo to have to go to the hospital. It was a concern already with Bo's amnesia, but for him to have to spend a night or two in a hospital would be so much more worse. He was glad Luke hadn't taken him to the hospital, as he first thought he should've. Bo needs to be with his family now more than ever.

Luke walked over to Bo's bed just to check on him for himself. "The chores are all done for the day. Cooter came by to check on Bo and to helped me out. I got an update on the car theft situation. I'm gonna go wash up."

Jesse nodded. "Sure, I'll have lunch ready once you're done. What did he say about the car thieves?"

Luke's face went hard with anger, "That they've gone into hiding. Probably because they don't have Bo as their fall guy any more." Jesse looked at his nephew, knowing he was seething at what they tried to do to Bo. "There's no way they've left Hazzard yet. They've stolen too many cars, they can't have pulled them apart and got rid of them so quickly. What I don't get is where they're stashing them. They'll need a really big place to hide it." Luke shook his head. This one's got him stumped. If all this didn't happen with Bo, they would probably be out there in the General Lee, searching all the back roads.

"Don't worry yourself over it, Luke. Let the Sheriff's department do their job for once." Luke raised his eyebrows at his uncle. "Well, Enos, at least." Luke laughed, as he left the room. Jesse turned back to Bo, who still didn't look like he wanted to wake up. He pulled Bo's cover up to his shoulders and gave a gentle kiss on Bo's blonde hair, before getting up and leaving the room as well.


	6. Blood brothers

**Warning: Not beta-ed and I'm very sure there will be grammatical and probably spelling errors in this one, so once again I apologise in advance.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Bo and Luke Duke, I don't and neither do I own any of the other characters in the Dukes of Hazzard. The Song in chapter four is Brotherly Love which was written by Jimmy Stewart and Tim Nichols, and performed by Moe Bandy as well as Keith Whitley and Earl Thomas Conley. It was first recorded in 1989 and therefore not in the Dukes' timeline but I love the lyrics and I think it describes the Duke boys beautifully.**

Bo was dreaming. He was watching two boys, the blond boy looked much younger, maybe 9 years old. The older boy had brown curls, kind of like Luke's. He looked to be in his teens. Bo frowned as the older boy took out a knife and cut himself across the palm of his right hand, before taking the younger boys hand. The little blonde boy looked scared but Bo could tell that he trusted the brunette unconditionally. Bo winced as the knife cut into his hand, leaving a red line across his palm. The older boy put down the knife and placed his palm in the younger boys hand. "Now my blood runs in you and your blood runs in mine. We're blood brothers for life." The older boy said causing the other boy to throw his arm around his "brother's" neck. "Thank you!" He whispered. Bo smiled and looked down at his own palm. The line there was so faint that nobody would notice it was there unless they were told about it. He realised that the two boys he was watching were him and Luke.

Bo woke up and the first thing he did was bring his right hand up to his eyes. He smiled as he ran his thumb up and down the faint scar. "Blood brothers." Bo felt much better. He wasn't sure if it was because of his dream or not. Looking in the wardrobe, he grabbed a shirt and a pair of jeans. Once he was changed he went out to find Luke.

Luke looked up from his lunch when he heard the bedroom door open. "Hey, Bo. How're ya feelin'?" Luke got up and sat Bo down in the chair opposite him. "You shouldn't be up, you're fever only broke this morning." He poured Bo a cup of apple juice. The sugar should help to raise Bo's energy levels.

"I feel much better." Bo answered. His voice still a little croaky from all the coughing. "Throat's a little sore, but I don't feel as tired."

"Have some soup." Luke put a bowl of pumpkin soup in front of Bo. "It'll be more gentle on your throat than a sandwich." Jesse always thought of everything. He had made a sandwich for Luke but had soup on the stove for Bo, knowing his throat would be sore after three days of coughing. They ate in silence. Luke could tell that Bo had something to say but didn't seem to know how to get it out. "You want to tell me what's up?" Bo looked up at him with wide eyes. Luke chuckled, "Bo, I know you feel like you've only just met me but I've known you since you were six months old, and for now, I know you better than you know yourself." Bo gave an embarrassed smiled, it made sense. He really didn't know anything about himself. "So, what's on your mind?"

Bo scratched his head. He thought it was a strange question to ask, but he figured Luke wouldn't mind. "Can I see your right hand?" Luke frowned but humored his cousin. He held out his hand to Bo. Bo turned it over to look at his palm. Luke realised what Bo was looking for and smiled when Bo found it.

"Do you remember it?" Luke asked hopefully.

Bo shook his head. "I dreamed it. Just now, before I woke up. I saw it in a dream." Bo let Luke's hand go. "We were in the barn. I was only little..."

"You were nine, I was thirteen, almost fourteen." Luke supplied the details he knew Bo wouldn't know.

"I was watching it happen, and I could see that I was scared but I trusted you. You said that my blood ran in you and your blood ran in mine." Bo looked up at Luke.

"Blood brothers." They said together. Bo smiled, "Is that what happened?"

Luke nodded, "That's exactly what happened. You came home from school crying that day because Tim Johnson said that you didn't have a family, not a real one, like his. That you didn't have a father or a brother like he did. Figured, I could at least prove him wrong on one account." He felt hope that Bo's amnesia wouldn't be permanent, not when he was already remembering things from their past. He just wished that Bo would only remember the good times, but then, as his uncle would say, it's all our experiences that make us who we are, not just the good ones, but the bad ones as well. Actually, he would probably say it was the bad experiences and what we learn from them that shapes our lives.

Bo tried to read Luke's expression. He had gone quiet and Bo wanted to see if he could tell how Luke was feeling about all this. "Did I know you as well as you know me?"

Luke gave him an amused look. "You probably think you do. Why?"

Bo shrugged, "Think it's only fair that I should know you so well. You seem to be able to read me so easily."

Luke gave a small chuckle, "The whole county can read you, Bo. You're like an open book, you never hide how you feel."

"You do, don't you?" Bo asked, again, trying to read his cousin's expression to see if he was crossing a line or not.

Luke nodded slowly, "That's right, but that doesn't mean you don't know me as well, it just means I make it harder for you."

Bo turned his head to cough, before asking, "Did the doctor tell you why I don't remember anything?"

Luke looked down at his empty plate, playing with the crumbs with his fingers. He knew he was going to have to tell Bo about everything eventually, but he had hoped he could protect Bo from that memory for a little longer. Luke was thinking about evading the question, but he couldn't do that to Bo. He had the right to know what caused his amnesia.

Bo frowned. Luke looked very uncomfortable and unsure. He may not know Luke that well, but he was pretty sure that "unsure" was not a word that went well with Luke. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Luke gave a sad smile, "No, Bo, I do have to tell you. I can't keep it from you just because it easier for me. It's not fair on you."

Bo wasn't sure he wanted to know now. He was quite happy right now. Sure he couldn't remember anything, but he felt happy here. Safe. He didn't want to find out anything that might change that. "Did I do something bad?" Bo feared that he had hurt his family somehow or did something to disappoint them. He didn't want to know the truth if that was the case. It was the cowards way out, but he really didn't want anything to change right now.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Bo." Bo sighed in relief, "It was me." Bo raised his eyebrows. What could Luke have done to cause his amnesia? Luke proceeded to tell Bo what had happened in the past couple of weeks. From when Bo told them about the Mekeroys to when he got arrested to Luke and Jesse doubting him and then finally causing Bo to run away. "I found you at our fishing hole we like to go to. It's a place that only we know about. Not even Daisy or Jesse know where it is. You were so sick and it's all because I believed everyone but you." Luke finished with the story and sat there waiting for Bo's reaction. He wouldn't rush him, because he wanted keep Bo here for as long as he could and right now, he didn't think that would be long at all.

Bo didn't know how to feel. He knew he should be angry and he did feel angry, but only for the guy in the story. Which sounded silly even to Bo, but right now, that's how it felt. Like Luke just told him a story. It was different to the dream. In the dream, he felt it all, but right now, he couldn't feel the anger of that day which caused him to run away from his family. He could understand why he did it, but he couldn't make himself be mad at Luke or Uncle Jesse. It didn't seem right to be angry at someone just because you're supposed to be. "It wasn't very nice of you."

Luke looked at Bo as if he had literally lost his head. A short laugh burst out of him. This wasn't supposed to be funny, but after everything Luke had told Bo, all Bo could say was _it wasn't very nice of you? _"Bo, aren't you angry?"

Bo shrugged, "I know I should be, but I don't remember it. It seems stupid to get angry at you for something I don't remember. Guess I can deal with it when my memory comes back."

"I'm so glad that part of you hasn't changed one bit."

"What part of me?" Bo wasn't sure if it was a compliment or an insult.

"You always manage to simplify everything. If it was me, I probably would have run off by now. I would be so confused that I wouldn't know what to feel."

"Good thing it happened to me and not you then." Bo said casually.

Luke laughed and nodded his head. "Yeah, guess it is a good thing."

"I still don't get it though. What does that have to do with me losing my memory. Doesn't seem like there's any relation."

"Doc said it's a psychological thing. You were hurting so badly that your mind did the only thing it thought it could to protect you. It blocked out the memories." Luke explained.

Bo tried to let that all sink in. This was too complicated for him and he didn't like talking about it any more. He knew Luke was feeling guilty about it and he didn't want him to dwell on it any longer. "Can we work on the General now?"

Luke felt a weight lift off his shoulder. He had been dreading telling Bo about all this and now, just like that, it was over. He knew he would have to deal with it when Bo gets his memory back but for now, Bo was happy and they had one good memory from yesterday. Bo and Luke, both got what they wanted. Luke got the carburettor Bo had bought him and Bo got to watch Luke install it. It was a day that was so close to being ruined, but somehow managed to be saved in the last few hours, making it a great day for Bo and Luke. Luke didn't know why he was given the second chance but he would always be thankful for it. "Yeah, let's go work on the General. Just take it easy. I don't want you having a relapse. Your fever may be gone but you're still far from well."

* * *

><p>Jesse watch his boys from the barn. They were both working on the General Lee. He could hear the occasional coughing from Bo, but it didn't sound as bad as it was. He jumped a little when Bo hit his head under the hood of the General, but it was just the shock of the sound it caused. He knew nothing was wrong because Luke stood up laughing at his cousin who was rubbing his head. "Did you say jump the creek?" Jesse laughed. That would cause anyone to knock their head. "No jumping the creek until Bo's congestion is completely gone!" Jesse called out to them. Luke gave him a thumbs up before returning to the car.<p>

"So, the General can jump?" Bo asked confused.

Luke couldn't believe he was explaining this to Bo considering he was the one who made the first jump in the General Lee. "We jump it off a ramp in the road. We did it more times than I can count. The General spends so much time in the air, you can almost consider him half a glider." Bo was loving the General more and more.

"When..."

"You heard Uncle Jesse." Luke interrupted him, "No jumping until you stop coughing. The landing itself could set off a coughing fit."

"Alright, fine, but the second Uncle Jesse says I can..."

"We'll be flying in the General." Luke finished for him, smiling at his cousin's excitement. He tightened the last of the fuel lines before wiping his hands on a rag. "All done!"

"Can we go..." One look at Luke and Bo already knew the answer. "Why do I even bother?"

"I don't know, Bo. Why do you?" Luke grinned at Bo's glare, "Watch your hands." He warned as he dropped the hood.

Bo ran his hand over the General. "I can't wait to drive you." In a way, Luke envied Bo. He still remembered the feeling of their first drive in the General and now, Bo could have that feeling again.

"He's gonna run better than ever." Luke said proudly. "We probably should get Cooter to look him over before we do though."

"Who?"

Luke kept forgetting that Bo had amnesia and didn't know anyone outside the family. "Cooter Davenport. He's an honorary Duke and our best friend. He's also the best mechanic in the Tri-County area." Luke and Bo turned when they heard a car coming down the road. Luke smiled, "Speak of the devil." He said as Cooter's truck pulled up to the farm. "Come on, Bo. I'll introduce you." Bo followed Luke. He had a feeling he was going to like this Cooter fella.

"Cooter, what are you doing here? Still a little early to close up, ain't it." Luke shook his hand.

"Nah, slow day today. Thought I'd come over and check out the General Lee." Cooter turned his gaze onto Bo. "Howdy, Bo. How're you feeling?"

"Better, thanks." Bo answered as he tried to remember the man in front of him.

"Still don't know me, huh?"

Bo scratched his head, a little embarrassed, "Sorry."

Cooter waved the apology away. "Bo, the day you need to apologise to me is the day we ain't friends no more and I can guarantee you, that will never happen." Bo grinned, yep, Bo liked this guy. "So how's the General doing with the new carburettor?"

"Just waiting on you to look it over. Luke say you're the best mechanic there is." Bo answered as they walked over to the General.

"Dang straight I am!" Cooter howled.

"Real modest too." Luke rolled his eyes at Bo, who chuckled.

"Bo, why don't you give it a go and I'll take a look?" Cooter already had the hood up. Bo wasted no time in doing as he was asked. He may not be able to drive him but at least he could hear the engine go. Luke was enjoying just watching Bo turn the key in the ignition. Bo was experiencing everything again for the first time and the look on his face was pure joy. "Whooooie, he's sounds better than ever. You boys did a great job." Jimmy was right, Bo was like a little boy on Christmas morning. "You know, I think I've rubbed off on you boys. I don't need to do anything." Cooter closed the hood and Bo turned off the engine.

"You stayin' for dinner, Cooter?" Jesse called out from the kitchen window.

"You know me, Uncle Jesse. I ain't never turned down food cooked by you." Cooter grinned at Jesse.

"Alright and I ain't your Uncle Jesse!" Jesse gave his customary reply. "And Bo, the sun's goin' down, put on a jacket or come inside!"

"Yes sir!" Bo replied, "I'll be right back." He started for the house when Luke called him back.

"Bo, we're done here. Let's just go inside." Bo's bright mood became sullen. "Come on, Bo. The General's in the best condition it can be. There's no point staying out here."

"Fine!" Cooter grinned and threw his arm around Bo's shoulder.

"You know, this is exactly how you were when you boys first brought the General home. You didn't want to leave his side. You would've slept in him if Uncle Jesse didn't threaten to tan your hide." Cooter laughed, making Bo smile. Bo loved hearing stories about the General Lee. "Did Luke tell you about how y'all beat Boss Hogg in the annual derby?" Up until dinner, their conversations consisted of stories about Bo and Luke's adventures in thwarting Boss Hogg's schemes, but after a couple bouts of coughing fits caused by the laughter, Luke called for a halt to the reminiscing.

After dinner, Cooter stayed a little longer to talk with the Duke boys. "I spoke to Enos today. He's searched over half the county but still no sign of them. I don't know how they're doing it!" Cooter said scratching his head. Bo listened to them talking about these car thieves. He knew they were the one who tried to frame him, that's why Luke looked like he wanted to strangle someone.

"Someone's gotta be helping them. No way two strangers to Hazzard can hide so many cars." Luke growled, "This one's got me stumped."

"If they tried to frame me it must be Boss Hogg." Bo said simply, remembering what Luke had warned him about the county commissioner.

Cooter and Luke looked at each other. "I can't believe we didn't think of that. Such a big scheme, Boss Hogg has to have something to do with it."

"And Boss Hogg owns half the county, he's bound to have a place for the thieves to stash the cars." Cooter agreed.

A smile grew on Luke's face, one that was obviously contagious because Cooter had the same smile. Bo frowned at them. "Why are y'all so happy?"

Cooter pointed at Luke as he spoke to Bo, "That smile means that Luke has a plan."

Bo grinned, "What's the plan?"

Luke took a closer look at Bo. "For now, the plan is for you to go to bed." He laughed when Bo narrowed his eyes are him. "Bo, Uncle Jesse is going to give me a switching if he knew I let you stay up too late."

Bo ignored Luke and turned to Cooter, "Did he always treat me like I'm five?"

Cooter burst out laughing at the look on Bo's face. It was funny because he very much looked like a five year old. "Only when you're hurt, injured or sick, which is quite often."

Luke shook his head. "I'll tell you the plan tomorrow once I've smoothed out the bumps in it. Right now, I only have an idea." Bo didn't like the way Luke looked like he wanted to laugh, "Now, you be a good boy and go to bed and I'll bring in some milk and cookies."

"Cute!" Bo glared before getting up and going to the room.

"Good night, Bo!"

"Good night, Cooter!" Bo grumbled back.

"He looks well considering everything that's happened." Cooter said seriously.

"Yeah, I got lucky." Luke waited for the room door to close before getting up to get the map of Hazzard County. Spreading it out over the dining table, Luke started circling areas on the map. "These are all the areas Boss owns."

Cooter took the pen off Luke. "This is a wheat factory that's still working," He crossed it off, "This is just empty land. No place to hide anything." Crossing it off the map as well. They proceeded that way until they came to about three areas that were suitable for a hideout. "We should check these places out tomorrow."

"Should we call in Enos?" Cooter asked, knowing the deputy was dying to crack this case.

"Not if Boss is involved. Enos couldn't keep it from the Sheriff and Boss if his life depended on it." Luke shook his head, "Nope, this one's up to us."

"You really going to tell Bo about it. You know he'd want to come along." Cooter wasn't sure it was a good idea for Bo to help out this time.

"Probably not, but I can't keep it from him either. We'll see how he feels tomorrow and what Uncle Jesse has to say about it." Luke decided. The doctor had told them not to coddle Bo, but that was easier said than done. Doing the normal thing in this family is not the same as any other family. Normal for the Dukes is racing around the county and catching bad guys. Luke wasn't sure whether Bo should be allowed to go out or stay at home. Whichever way, someone was not going to be happy.


	7. Dukes in trouble, of course

**Warning: Not beta-ed and I'm very sure there will be grammatical and probably spelling errors in this one, so once again I apologise in advance.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Bo and Luke Duke, I don't and neither do I own any of the other characters in the Dukes of Hazzard. The Song in chapter four is Brotherly Love which was written by Jimmy Stewart and Tim Nichols, and performed by Moe Bandy as well as Keith Whitley and Earl Thomas Conley. It was first recorded in 1989 and therefore not in the Dukes' timeline but I love the lyrics and I think it describes the Duke boys beautifully.**

The next morning...

Luke woke up early to speak to his uncle. He quickly checked on Bo and pulled his covers back up before leaving the room. Jesse was outside feeding a piglet when Luke came out. "You're early."

"Yeah, wanted to speak to you about something."

"About Bo?" Jesse said knowingly.

"Yeah, um, we were talking with Cooter about the car thefts. Boss has something to do with it."

Jesse shrugged, "Nothing new there."

"I know, Bo actually pointed it out."

Jesse grinned, "You woke up early to complain that your cousin is smarter than you with his amnesia?"

"You're real funny, Uncle Jesse." Luke smirked before saying seriously, "We need to get these guys before they leave town. If Boss Hogg is working with these men then it's probably his property that they're hiding out on. We've eliminated the possibilities to 3 places. Thought we'd go out today to check the places out."

"When you say we, you mean you and Cooter." Luke was thinking that sounded more like a statement than a question.

"You can be the one to tell Bo he has to stay here." That wasn't a question either.

"Luke, you weren't seriously considering taking him." Jesse thought Luke was out of his mind.

"Uncle Jesse, aside from the amnesia and the occasional cough, Bo's pretty much himself. I can't keep him here. You know how he gets when I order him around."

"But he listens to you." Jesse reasoned.

"But he obeys you." Luke returned.

Uncle Jesse sighed and concentrated on feeding the pig. Luke started chopping the wood. It seemed none of them were giving in. They both wanted to protect Bo but neither of them wanted to be one to coddle him, even though, if they thought about it, that was what they have been doing since they found him. Of course, he was sick then, so Bo would accept being looked after. Now, he'll be arguing back and with reason, because as much as Luke and Jesse didn't like to admit. Bo could look after himself. Yes, he may act like a big 10 year old and yes, he tended to jump head first into everything, but when it came down to it. Bo could take care of himself. The older Dukes just couldn't seem to stop feeling protective over their youngest.

Luke stopped chopping, "What if I promise to never leave his side?"

Jesse rolled his eyes, "You don't need to make that promise, I know you'll never leave his side."

Luke shrugged, it was true. "Okay, how about if I make him promise to never leave the General Lee." Jesse gave him a 'you're kidding me look.' "Yeah, okay, that'll never work. Guess we're back to you telling him he can't come along." Jesse's expression made Luke crack up laughing. "We're going to have to think of something before he wakes up."

"Before who wakes up?" Bo grinned at them from the porch, knowing they were talking about him.

"Morning, Bo. How're ya feelin'?" Jesse asked him, trying to avoid the issue of going after the car thieves.

"Great! Haven't had such a good sleep in a while." Bo beamed, "Can I help with anything?"

Luke stopped himself short of yelling out 'no!', instead he just said, "Why don't we wait one more day before you start doing chores?"

Bo shrugged and sat down on the steps. He already guessed what the answer would be. "So what's the plan for today?"

Luke tried to catch Jesse's eyes but Jesse pretended he didn't hear anything. He gave up trying. Looks like it's up to him. "We've narrowed down the possibilities of the hideouts to 3 places. Cooter and I were gonna go out and check the places out." Luke said as he continued chopping the wood, waiting for Bo to ask the question he knew he couldn't avoid.

Bo had a feeling his cousin wanted him to stay home, but there was no way he was sitting this one out. After all, he was the one they were trying to frame, even if he didn't remember it. Not to mention, they almost ruined Luke's birthday. "I'm comin' with ya." Not exactly a question but still the same. Luke put down his axe and walked over to his cousin on the porch.

"Uncle Jesse and I," because there was no way Luke was taking full responsibility for this one, "thought it would be better for you to sit this one out."

Bo frowned and moved his head to the side to peer at his uncle who was still not looking at them. "You know you can't keep me here forever."

"We ain't trying to keep you here, but what we're doing might get dangerous and I'm not sure you're up to it yet." Luke explained, "We almost lost you a few days ago. We ain't ready to go through that again."

Bo understood where Luke was coming from, but from what he understood he use to do this every day with Luke. "Will you ever be ready?"

"Bo." Luke said in a tone which asked him to be reasonable.

"What? If you don't let me go with you I'll just go off by myself somewhere else. Maybe into town." It was a threat and they all knew it. Bo just wanted them to know that he was old enough to whatever he wanted, whether he actually wanted to do it was another thing. Bo wasn't ready to go out on his own when he didn't remember anyone or anything.

Luke was relieved when Jesse finally spoke up. "Beauregard Duke! Don't you even think about it. Just because you're sick, doesn't mean I can't give you a switchin'!"

Bo's expression was a cross between disgust and shock. "Beauregard? Who in the world would name their kid Beauregard?" As serious as Jesse and Luke was up until then, they burst out laughing. It was such a typical reaction from Bo and yet his amnesia just made it so much more funnier. "It ain't funny! I must've got tease like crazy in school."

"Nah, they had me to deal with if they dared to tease you." Luke said after getting his laughing under control, "Anyway, you made sure everyone knew to call you Bo."

"I can see why? Beauregard." Bo shook his head.

"Seriously, Bo. You should sit this one out." Luke said, looking Bo in the eye.

Bo sighed, "Alright, fine. I'll stay home today, but you have to keep me in the loop. I ain't gonna be sidelined forever. You're gonna have to trust me to look after myself sometime."

"I will," Luke smiled, "Just not so soon. Let me show you around Hazzard first."

Bo nodded and Jesse went back to tending to the farm animals, relieved that Bo didn't put up too much of a fight. "I told ya he listens to you." He called out before entering Maudine's stall.

* * *

><p>Luke left the farm straight after breakfast. Bo made him promise that he would be careful and wouldn't confront the thieves if he finds them. He met up with Cooter at Still site four. Looking at the map they decided to split up and check out the first two areas closest to where they were. "Okay, I'll check out the old saw-mill up on Boundary Rd and you take a look at Rochford's factory. Stay on the CB and call me if you find anything."<p>

"Don't forget your promise to Bo." Cooter reminded him.

"Cooter, I've never broken a promise to Bo yet." Luke replied. "I don't plan to start. Let's go. Told Uncle Jesse I'll be home by dinner."

Luke drove up to the abandoned saw-mill, parking the General behind the bushes, he sneaked up to the mill. This place was well hidden with all the trees growing around it after years of noone maintaining it. It didn't take Luke long to deduce that this was the place and why Enos couldn't find it. For one thing, Boss wouldn't have allowed Enos anywhere near this place and two, there was only a very small road leading up to it. Barely visible from the main road. Luke could see that trees along the driveway was only recently cut back and there was a lot of tyre marks. He could also hear work inside the mill. "This is the place." Luke said to himself. He was going to go up to take a better look when he remembered his promise. Quietly, he got up.

"Make one move, Hayseed and you're gone." Luke felt the barrel of the gun against his neck. "Put your hands up where I can see them." Luke did as he was told. "Get up!" The man shoved Luke out of the bushes.

"I'm going!" Luke complained as he was shoved again, "You know, ya ain't gonna get away with this."

"Mister, we're already getting away with it. One more night and we're out of this dirt town. Stop!" Luke stopped just short of the saw-mill door. He could hear the man pull something out of his pocket. The next thing Luke knew, a red bandanna appeared in front of him and tied around his eyes. He nuzzle of the gun poked him in the back to nudge him forward.

"Randy, who's this?" Luke heard another man ask. He had a rougher voice, sounding older and more experienced. He must be the one running this operation.

"Found him snooping around outside. Don't think he saw much though." Randy reported, "What should we do with him, Jackson?"

"Tie him up and throw him in the back. Make sure he's secured. We're too close to getting out of here. I don't want any trouble." Luke grimaced as his hands were pulled behind him and tied to a post.

"Hey, you tryin' to stop my circulation?" Luke complained before a rag was tied around his mouth.

"You stay quiet and don't cause any trouble, you'll get out of this alive." Randy warned before shutting the door. Luke took a deep breath and tested the bond.

"Dang it, these are tight." Luke sighed and lean his head back against the post, "Man, Bo's gonna kill me!"

* * *

><p>Cooter was waiting at Still Site 4 for Luke. He had been waiting for about an hour now. There had to be something wrong. If there was nothing there, he would've been back before Cooter, if he had found something he would've been back to report. Whichever way, he should be back! "Luke, buddy, you better have a good excuse for why ya ain't back. He gave Luke another half an hour before deciding to call it in. He blew at his hair. "Man, Bo's gonna kill me." Hesitantly, he picked up the CB, "Breaker one, breaker one. This is Crazy Cooter calling the Duke farm. Anyone got their ears on? Come back."<p>

"_Cooter! Where are you? Where's Luke?"_

Cooter grimaced at the volume of Bo's voice. "Yep, Bo's gonna kill me." He said before pressing the transmit button. "Bo, I lost contact with Luke."

* * *

><p>Back at the farm, Bo was holding the CB transmitter like it was his lifeline. Jesse came into the kitchen and saw the panicked look on Bo's face, "What? Where is he?" Bo was short of screaming into the CB. Jesse put a gentle hand on Bo's shoulder and pried the transmitter from Bo's hand. Jesse leaned Bo against the cupboards and kept his hand on Bo. "Cooter, tell us what happened?"<p>

"_Luke and I decided to split up. I checked out Rochford's factory but there was nothing there. Luke went over to the old saw-mill on Boundry Rd. He wasn't suppose to do anything even if he found anything. I've been waiting over an hour now."_

"Where are you now, Cooter?" Jesse asked as he squeezed Bo's shoulder, trying to keep him calm.

"_I'm at Still Site 4."_

"Okay, stay there. We'll be there soon. I'm gone." Jesse put down the CB.

"Let's go!" Bo went for the door, but Jesse pulled him back.

"Calm down, Bo. Let me call Daisy at the Boar's Nest to meet us there." Jesse told him. As Jesse spoke on the phone, Bo was almost jumping out of his skin with anxiety. He didn't understand why they were calling Daisy. Luke and Jesse wouldn't even let Bo go with them, why would they be involving Daisy. It didn't matter though, because he just wanted to get to Luke. Jesse put the phone down. "Okay, Bo. Let's go." Bo didn't hesitate. He ran out the door and jumped into Jesse's pick-up. "Bo, let me drive."

"Uncle Jesse, just get in! I've got amnesia, but I still know how to drive." Jesse nodded and got into the passenger seat.

"Once you're out the driveway turn left and go straight." Jesse instructed.

Daisy arrived at the Still site just before they did. Bo listened as they went over what had happened again, making him impatient. "Can we just go to the saw-mill? We know he's there. He could be hurt. We already know what happened!"

"Bo, we can't just barge in there. We could put Luke in further danger if we don't think about it carefully." Jesse told him. "I know you're worried, but Luke can take care of himself. He's been in so many of these situations, he'll be fine."

Bo tried to calm himself but he couldn't keep the images of Luke hurt, or worse, out of his head. Jesse's heart went out to his nephew. He and Luke had been saying that Bo wasn't any different from his usual self aside from the amnesia, but Jesse could see how big an effect it really has on Bo. Bo rarely worried this way for his cousin, because he knew Luke could handle himself, but right now, Bo didn't have those memories to fall back on. "Bo, we know where Luke is and we have the element of surprise on our side. We'll get Luke out of this." Bo looked at his uncle and gave a small nod. Jesse smiled, "Okay, now. I know this place and there's a main entrance and emergency exits along the side and back. I'm guessing Luke parked the General down the road and went the rest of the way on foot. "We'll do the same, but we'll sneak around to the other exits. We can sneak in through those doors, but we'll have to see how many people we're dealing with." They nodded as Jesse went over the plans.

* * *

><p>Luke has been working on his bonds since Randy tied him up. They were tight, but someone has yet to tie Luke up without him getting free. He could feel the bonds giving way. A minute longer of struggling and he was free. He pulled off the blindfold and untied the knot behind his head. Looking around the room, it was only small. Probably a storage room back when the mill was working. Luke looked through a gap in the door and saw six men working on cars that have pretty much been stripped off every part. They were basically just shells. He slowly opened the door, cringing at the creaking it caused but no one noticed over the sounds they were making. Slowly, he slipped through the door and ran behind a car which had already been stripped of everything. Getting down on the ground he looked to see if there was anybody he might have missed. Still six for now. Luke risked peeking his head over the hood over the car and saw that there was a man standing at the other end of the saw-mill, picking up the phone. He decided he'll needed to hear what the man was talking about or who he was talking to. Luke moved to the trunk of the car, checking if there was anybody watching, he bolted to the next car. Stay as close to the cars as possible, Luke continued bolting behind each car until he reached the front of the saw-mill. He was close enough now to hear what the man was saying. "You listen to me, Hogg. We did all the work. All you did was provide us with a place to work. Now I want seventy percent of the profits." Luke had already known that it was Boss Hogg behind this, but now he got it confirmed. "I said seventy percent. I have five other people working with me and they need to be paid as well!" Boss was obviously not happy with getting the lower end of the profits. "You know what I'm capable of, Hogg. If you don't meet me here tonight with my share, you and you fat wife, Lulu, will be having bullets for supper!" Luke shook his head. Trust Boss to go into partnership with crooks he had no control over. "If I don't see you here at 9.00 sharp, I'll find you and believe me, you don't want to make me look for you!" He slammed the phone back on the hook. Luke took out his pocket watch. It was only quarter past four right now. He needed to get out of here and contact Cooter.<p>

* * *

><p>Bo was hiding behind the bushes. He could hear the noise coming from inside the saw-mill as well as someone yelling. Luke was in there somewhere, but the place was massive. "Daisy and I are going to run around to the back of the mill. Cooter and Bo, you each take one side. Keep low!" Jesse ordered, he had his shotgun. Bo and Cooter nodded.<p>

* * *

><p>Luke turned and saw that there was a door not far from him. He turned around and made his way over to it. His attention was on keeping out of sight and didn't see the jack on the floor. Luke cringed at the sound it made as he kicked it. So much for getting out of there without being seen.<p>

* * *

><p>Bo was sneaking his way along the side of the mill. He peeked in a gap between the timber but couldn't get a good view of anything. He kept making his way, stopping only to take peeks. He smiled when he spotted Luke just when he was nearing the door he was going to use. His smile faded when Luke slowly put his hand above his head. "Didn't Randy tell you, plowboy, to stay where you were. I would've let you live but now that you've seen us, we can't leave any witnesses." It was the leader of the group, Jackson, and he was holding a handgun to Luke's head. He drew back the hammer. Bo wasn't going to wait any longer. He kicked in the door, hoping the noise would cause enough of a distraction for Luke to get away.<p>

* * *

><p>Luke watched the man draw back the hammer of the gun. He couldn't see how he could get out of this one when the door came off it's hinges with a loud crash. Jackson took his eyes off Luke and that was all that was needed. Luke kicked the gun out of Jackson's hand and punched him in the face.<p>

* * *

><p>Bo came through the door and was about to go to Luke's aide when Randy came up behind Bo, about to slam him over the head with the butt of his shotgun, but Bo saw the movement of the shadow on the ground and turned around just in time to grab the gun. He wrestled with Randy for the gun.<p>

* * *

><p>In the mean time, Cooter had heard the commotion from his side and slid through the door to find two men distracted by the fighting on the other side of the mill. Obviously, their minds didn't work that fast, because if it did, they would be helping their boss right now, not standing around scratching their heads. Cooter picked up a wrench and made quick work of the pair, knocking them over the head. He moved out further to see who else there was. He smiled as he saw Daisy flirting with the other two men. Strutting her beauty in front of them while Jesse came up behind them. Cooter shook his head, those boys had no chance against Daisy. Seeing that Jesse and Daisy had those two under control, he turned back to his two and looked around for something to tie them up with.<p>

* * *

><p>Bo finally got control of the shot gun and threw it out of the way, remembering Luke telling him that he was on probation. He punched Randy across the jaw once, twice, three times before Randy finally passed out. Bo got up, shaking out the pain in his right hand. He turned and headed back to where Luke was.<p>

* * *

><p>Luke was having a harder time with Jackson, who was a much more experienced fighter than Randy. It was a good thing that Luke was an experienced fighter as well. They were quite well matched, and if this wasn't a life and death situation, Luke might have enjoyed it. They traded punches until Luke finally saw an opening when Jackson stumbled on the same jack Luke did. Luke sent a right hook across Jackson's face and sent him sprawling on the ground. Luke, thinking he had finally taken Jackson out, rested his hands on his knees, trying to get his breath back.<p>

Jackson, who wasn't unconscious, just winded, saw his gun just out of reach. Without even hesitating he got up and grabbed it. Spinning around he pointed the gun at Luke. Luke looked at him with wide eyes, standing back up, but he knew there was nothing he could do as Jackson pulled the trigger. The sound of the shot echoed throughout the large mill. Luke was forced backward as the bullet impacted with the left of his chest.


	8. Memories return

**Warning: Not beta-ed and I'm very sure there will be grammatical and probably spelling errors in this one, so once again I apologise in advance.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Bo and Luke Duke, I don't and neither do I own any of the other characters in the Dukes of Hazzard. The Song in chapter four is Brotherly Love which was written by Jimmy Stewart and Tim Nichols, and performed by Moe Bandy as well as Keith Whitley and Earl Thomas Conley. It was first recorded in 1989 and therefore not in the Dukes' timeline but I love the lyrics and I think it describes the Duke boys beautifully.**

Bo came around the front of one of the cars just in time to see Luke fly backwards. "LUKE!" Jackson turned the gun on Bo, but wasn't quick enough for the enraged Bo, who launched himself at him. Jackson was shocked by the impact of Bo as well as his impact against the ground causing him to lose his grip on the gun. Bo pushed up and punched him across the face. Jackson returned the punch and rolled, getting Bo under him. He grabbed Bo by the hair and slammed him head hard against the concrete floor. Bo's vision blacked out for a second and Jackson pulled his head and slammed it again. Bo was on the verge of blacking out when he looked saw Jackson's gun. With all his strength, Bo punched Jackson in his side and pushed him off. Bo rolled over twice and grabbed the gun. Bo got up in a flash, pointing it at the head of the man who had just shot his cousin. Bo wasn't thinking about anything now. All he could see was Luke flying backwards because this murderer shot him in the chest. Luke was dead and the only thing Bo wanted to do was kill the man who did it. His vision blurred as the tears formed. He wiped them away and glared at the man with so much hatred that Jackson flinched. Jackson was never so sure, as he was at this moment, that he was going to die. Bo pulled back the hammer. "BO!" Someone was calling out to him, but he didn't care. He wanted this man dead. "BO!"

* * *

><p>Jesse, Daisy and Cooter had heard the gun shot and ran over to where Bo and Luke was. Jesse stopped dead in his track when he saw his nephew lying on the hard concrete floor and his other nephew holding a gun to another man's head. Jesse knelt down beside Luke to check for a pulse. He let out a long breath when he felt one and it was strong. Feeling around Luke's body, he found a bullet hole in the pocket of his shirt. Jesse reached in and pulled out Luke's pocket watch. He smiled when he saw a bullet hole embedded in it. He held it up and showed it to his niece who had tears running down her face. She fell to her knees in relief at what her uncle was showing her. Sobbing uncontrollable, she put a hand to her mouth to stop herself from crying out loud.<p>

Cooter, who had seen what Jesse was showing Daisy, was just as relieved but knew there was still one more person who needed to know the truth. He had heard Bo cock the gun and knew they didn't have much time. "BO!" Cooter called out to his friend but it was as if he was deaf. Bo didn't even react. "BO!"

Jesse looked up when he heard Cooter call out to his nephew, who looked as if he was a statue. He couldn't imagine what Bo was going through right now. "Bo, Luke's alive." Jesse called out. He didn't want to leave Luke's side. "Bo, can you hear me? Luke's not dead."

Bo heard the words, but he couldn't seem to process it. All he could think about right now was pulling the trigger. He knew Cooter was standing next to him. "Bo, did you hear what Uncle Jesse said?" He said softly in his ear, "Luke's not dead."

Jesse could see that the situation was getting desperate and the only person who could fix it was laying unconscious on the ground next to him. "Luke! Luke! You need to wake up. Bo needs you." Nothing. Jesse tapped Luke's cheeks. "Luke, if you don't wake up, Bo's going to kill a man and spend the rest of his life in jail!" Jesse smiled when his nephew finally started stirring.

Bo shook his head, denying what Cooter was telling him. This was a trick to get him to put down the gun. "I saw _him_ pull the trigger. I saw _him _shoot Luke straight through the heart. He couldn't survive that. Luke can promise me all he likes that he would never leave me but this is one promise he's going to have to break. He can't survive a bullet in the heart. He's gone, Cooter. He's gone and I didn't have a chance to tell him that I forgive him."

Luke could hear someone talking, but he was having trouble opening his eyes. _"He's gone and I didn't have the change to tell him that I forgive him."_ Bo? Bo forgives me? Luke tried again and finally was able to lift his eyelids. "Oh, my head. What happened?" Luke asked as he tried to sit up. Jesse helped him and the first thing Luke saw once his vision cleared was Bo holding a gun to Jackson's head. "Bo! What are you doing?"

"You forgive him?" Cooter's eyes widen when he worked out what that meant. He would've been cheering right now, if the situation wasn't so delicate. Cooter turned to Luke, smiling when he saw his friend sitting up. "Bo, you can still tell him that. Look for yourself."

Bo shook his head again. "You're lying. You just want me to put the gun down. You don't want me to put a bullet in this man's brain. Well, it won't work. He killed Luke. He's going to pay!"

Luke struggled to get to his feet, "Bo! I'm still here." Jesse kept a firm hold on his nephew until he stopped swaying. Luke grimaced at the pain in his chest.

Bo jumped at the voice. It couldn't be. He saw Jackson shoot Luke, so that voice couldn't be Luke's. He wanted to turn around but he was afraid his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Bo, listen to him. It's Luke." Cooter said as he gently.

Luke walked up to him, unsteadily and stopped on the other side of Bo, just behind him. "Bo, I'm not dead." Cooter could see that Bo's finger on the trigger was starting to relax. He gently put a hand on top of Bo's, but he didn't attempt to take the gun from him. Luke put a hand on Bo's shoulder. Luke felt him flinch, but he kept his hold. "Bo, I'm not leaving you. I promised." Luke moved so that he was now standing at Bo's side. Bo still didn't dare look, he kept his eyes on Jackson, who was shaking with fear. "Give Cooter the gun, Bo. He'll make sure this guy doesn't get away." After a long minute, Bo finally turned to his head. Luke smiled at him. He was a little pale, but he was very much alive. Cooter felt Bo's hand on the gun give. Grabbing the gun with one hand and lowering Bo's hand with the other, he sighed a breath of relief when he Bo finally let go. Jackson fell back onto the ground. He wasn't going to die.

Bo put a hand on Luke's shoulder and looked him up and down. Luke could feel his cousin's hand trembling against his shoulder. He wanted to hug him but he knew it was Bo's move. Bo's eyes continued running up and down before it finally came back to Luke's face. Bo had both hands on his shoulders now and Luke could feel his grip getting stronger. Finally, Bo pulled him in. Luke held him as tight as he could, trying to stop his cousins trembles. Bo felt as if he couldn't get a tight enough hold on his cousin. He couldn't believe that Luke was here and he was scared that if he didn't hold on tight enough, Luke would slip away somehow. "I ain't going anywhere, Bo." Luke reassured his cousin, but Bo kept his hold.

Jesse and Daisy looked on as Bo finally came to realise that Luke was still with them. Daisy hugged her uncle, sobbing in his arms with relief. She had never felt so scared in her life. They watched as Luke comforted his cousin. They knew he wouldn't let go until Bo was ready. It has been a week of turmoil for the Duke family and now, finally, they have the chance to leave it all behind him. None of them forgot what Bo had said about forgiving Luke. Bo's memory was back, they were sure of it.

"Bo?" Bo suddenly went limp in Luke's arms. "Bo!" Luke lowered Bo to the ground with Cooter's help.

"What's wrong with him, Luke?" Cooter worried over the unconscious Bo.

"I don't know." Luke answered as he checked Bo for any obvious injuries. "Did any of you see anything?"

"No." Jesse said as he knelt at Bo's feet. "I only found you on the floor and Bo pointing a gun at that man. He looked fine." Daisy nodded in agreement.

Luke felt around Bo's head and found the reason. "He's got a large lump on the back of his head. Guess only Bo would know how he hit it." Luke tapped Bo's face, "Bo, can you hear me? Bo?" Nothing. "I'm going to get him to the hospital. Can y'all stay here and CB Enos?" Cooter and Daisy nodded, but there was no way Jesse was leaving his nephews.

"I'm comin' with you. You're not feeling too good yourself, Luke. You're in no condition to drive." Luke nodded. Jesse was right. He was still feeling dizzy and chances are, they'll end up in the ditches instead of the hospital if he drove. "Cooter, go drive my pick-up to the front door." Jesse ordered. "Daisy, stay here and keep an eye on the car thieves. Take my shotgun." Daisy gave Luke a hug before she grabbed Jesse's gun and headed over to the men responsible for hurting her cousins.

Luke and Jesse carried Bo between them to the front door and waited for Cooter to bring the pick-up around. Cooter jumped out of the pick-up. He had already CB'ed Enos their twenty. Once he saw that Jesse and Luke got Bo into the pick-up, he headed inside to assist Daisy. Luke climbed into the pick-up after they got Bo in and put his arm around his cousin. Bo still hadn't stirred, which made Luke worry. Jesse pulled out and headed down the narrow dirt road. "How are you feeling, Luke?"

Luke looked at his uncle. "I'm fine. Just a headache. I'm more worried about Bo."

"He'll be fine. You know how hard his head is." Jesse tried to joke to reassure Luke, but he knew it wouldn't work.

Bo's head lolled around on Luke's shoulder as Jesse tried to navigate the small road. Luke hugged Bo closer. "We're on the way to the hospital, Bo. Don't worry, you're gonna be fine." Luke wanted to smack himself for getting caught causing his family to come to his aide. Bo shouldn't've even been here.

"You know, he remembers everything." Jesse said, pulling Luke from his guilt.

"Huh?" Luke looked up confused.

"His memory is back." Jesse said again.

"How do you know?" Luke asked, shocked.

"You were still unconscious. He thought you were dead and he was angry because he never got to tell you that he forgives you. He said that." Jesse explained.

Luke remembered now. That was the first thing he had heard when he was aware. He had heard Bo's heartbreaking words, _He's gone and I didn't have the chance to tell him that I forgive him. _Bo's memory really was back, he just prayed that they were back for good.

Half way to the hospital, Bo started waking up. Luke jumped when he heard his cousin groan. "Bo?" Luke pushed him up so that he could see his face. Bo opened his eyes. His head was pounding.

"Luke? What happened?" Bo's hand went up to the back of his head, but Luke stopped him.

"Don't do that. You've got a nasty lump back there. Do you remember how you got it?" Luke asked him.

Bo closed his eyes and thought about that. "That guy you were fightin' slammed my head against the ground," Bo answered when he remembered, "twice, I think. I was wrestling with him after he shot..." Bo sat up suddenly, making his world spin, but he didn't care. He grabbed onto Luke and turned in his seat to face Luke. "You got shot." Bo looked down and fingered the hole in Luke's shirt, "He shot you. How..."

Jesse, who had been quietly listening to his nephews exchange. "This is how." Jesse held out Luke's pocket watch. Bo took it, fingering the bullet embedded in it. Bo could feel his heart beat speeding up as he thought about how close he came to losing his cousin. Luke could see Bo's hand shaking and his face paling.

"Stop the car." Bo managed to choke out, "Stop the car!"

Jesse looked over worried, "Bo, we're almost at the hospital."

"I'm gonna be sick." Bo reached over Luke and pulled the handle without waiting for Jesse to stop the car.

"Bo!" Jesse braked hard. The car stopped just in time for Bo to scramble over Luke and out to the side of the road.

Luke got out and followed, wincing at the retching noise coming from Bo. He placed a hand on his back, running it up and down, hoping to ease the retching. Finally, Bo emptied his stomach, he sat back, wiping his mouth on his sleeve and trying to catch his breath. "Feeling better?" Bo looked at Luke and shook his head. "I didn't die. I might be a little worse for wear, but I'm fine."

"I know, but..."

"I know. Half an inch either way and we wouldn't be talking right now, but I got lucky, so there's no point in thinking about what could've happened when it didn't." This was something Bo would say, so it felt strange to Luke that the roles seems to have reversed.

"That's easy for you to say. I saw you get shot. I saw that bullet hit you. I saw you fall back and not get back up. I was so sure you were dead that I wouldn't listen to anyone. If you didn't wake up when you did, I would've killed that jerk. I would've emptied the gun into him." Bo didn't want to talk about it but the words didn't seem to want to stop stumbling out. "I wanted him dead."

Luke didn't know what to say to that. His cousin had always been the gentler one of them. He had a love for life that Luke had always loved. To hear him now, talking about taking a life was disconcerting. It pained him to see his cousin like this. "Bo, it's over now." Luke pulled him close, wrapping his arms around Bo's head, as if to shield him from the world. "It's all over. Everyone's safe."

Jesse was still in the pick-up, watching his two nephews the way they were was heartbreaking for him, but he also knew that Luke would take care of his younger cousin. Just like he's been doing for years. He couldn't imagine what Bo was going through when he saw Luke get shot. His boys had always been so close that he couldn't imagine life on the farm without either of them. He wanted to get them both to the hospital but he knew his youngest was not in the right frame of mind right now and rushing them would only make things worse. No, he would wait for them for as long as they needed.

"Uncle Jesse's waiting for us." Luke whispered. "We really should get you to the hospital." He smiled when he felt Bo shake his head. Bo would refuse to go to the hospital even if his head was split open, but he knew of one sure fire way of getting him to go. "You know, I ain't feeling too well." He wanted to laugh when Bo's head shot up, but he managed to keep a straight face. "I think I hit it when I fell back."

"We should go." Bo got up a little too fast, but his cousin was there to keep him from falling back over.

"Come on. Uncle Jesse's gonna hog tie us and drag us to the hospital if we don't get in the car." Luke led an unsteady Bo over to the car.

"You boys okay?" Jesse asked as he started up the pick-up again.

"Yeah, we're good." Luke answered. "For now. Let's just get to the hospital." Bo gave his uncle a small smile. A smile that told his uncle that there was still a lot more wounds that need healing, ones that doctors couldn't help with. Jesse nodded, he'll take what he could get at the moment.

* * *

><p>At the hospital, both Bo and Luke were diagnosed with a mild concussion and was ordered to rest for a couple of days until the dizziness went away. Luke also had a chest x-ray just to make sure the impact of the bullet didn't cause any internal injuries. Everything was fine, except that he would be sporting a large, painful bruise for a week or so.<p>

As for Boss Hogg and the car thieves, Jesse told Boss that he was to compensate the townspeople for their loss otherwise he would start spreading the word that he was in cahoots with the car thieves. At first Boss Hogg didn't believe they had any proof of it but Cooter had gotten a confession from Jackson, the leader, in writing, while he was waiting for the Sheriff's department to arrive. Jackson was quite cooperative when Cooter threatened to let Bo loose on him again. It was enough to make the man do anything Cooter wanted. Boss had no choice but to submit to all the demands Jesse had made. On top of compensating the townspeople, he also had to give a five hundred dollar reward to the Dukes and Cooter, each, for catching the thieves. Cooter handed over the piece of paper once they, each, received the five hundred dollars in cash.

When the Dukes arrived back home, Bo and Luke was ordered into their room to rest while Jesse and Daisy got supper ready. Bo sat down on his bed, rubbing the back of his head where the lump had formed. He groaned and fell onto his bed, on his side. "Man, I'm beat. Feel like I've gone ten rounds with Ali."

"You're not far off, that Jackson fella has boxing experience. I could tell by his moves." Luke rolled his shoulders, trying to loosen his muscles. Luke eyes\d his cousin. Bo's eyes were closed, but Luke knew he wasn't asleep. "How's your head?"

Bo smiled, but didn't open his eyes. "Probably the same as yours." He answered. Luke rubbed the lump at the back of his head. "How's your chest?"

Luke rubbed the area where the bullet hit him. "Sore." He answered simply. Bo opened one eye, trying to determine if Luke was in worse pain than he was willing to admit. Satisfied that Luke was telling the truth, he closed his eye again. They fell silent for a moment, long enough for Bo to know that Luke wanted to talk. He sighed, smacking the bed, he pushed himself up.

"What do you want to talk about?" Bo asked, leaning his elbows on his legs.

"It can wait."

"Right, you're gonna be able to sleep with something on your mind." Bo said sarcastically, "Let's just talk. I don't want your ticking brain to keep me awake."

Luke smirked, "Okay," He took a deep breath, "When did your memory come back?"

Bo shrugged, "I'm not sure. Sometime after you got shot. Maybe right when you got shot. I don't know." He swung his legs onto the bed and laid back on his bed, putting his hands behind his head. "Everything from when I ran away til the moment my memories came back feels like a dream. I remember it, but it's almost like..." Bo frowned, he didn't know what it felt like. "I don't know...I know it was real, but it's more like it was somebody else."

"It was real to us." Luke couldn't imagine how Bo would be feeling right now, it had to be very confusing. "I know this may sound strange to you, but in a way, it was more like a blessing in disguise. I got given a second chance."

"How so?" This conversation was starting to give Bo a headache.

"My birthday was turning out to be the worse day of my life. When I found you out at the fishing hot, you were burning up and you weren't responding. Doc said you were dehydrated and malnourished and it was my fault." Bo wasn't sure he wanted to hear this, but he knew there was no way he could stop Luke from talking, not when he needed to let it all out. "Then you woke up and you didn't even remember who you were and the doctor told us it was psychological. I hurt you so badly that you couldn't handle it. I didn't think I would be able to celebrate my birthday the way you wanted," Luke gave a short laugh, "I should've known, even without your memory, you would insist we celebrate. You should've seen your face when we were putting in the carburettor"

Bo smiled, "I remember it. I was so tired but seeing you put in the present I got you was almost exactly the way I pictured it when I first got the carburettor"

"Bo, I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"Can we not talk about this, right now? I'm so confused, I don't know how I'm suppose to feel. I'm angry at you but how can I be angry after the past few days. I remember you and Uncle Jesse taking care of me. It's hard to stay angry at you when I know how much you care."

"What happened to you that day? How'd you get so sick?" Luke had always wondered about that day.

Bo shrugged, "I just wanted to run away. I ran straight to the fishing hole without stopping..."

Luke's eyes widened, "That's over 4 miles away!"

"Yeah, but I didn't stop there. I ran straight into the fishing hole. Stayed under until my lungs felt like it was going to burst. Then dragged myself back out. Guess that's how I got sick." Luke couldn't believe his cousin went through all that because of what he did. Bo looked over at his cousin when he went quiet, "Luke, I'm fine."

"Just like that."

"Just like that!" Bo pushed himself up to his elbows, "Luke, I got amnesia, I was sick for days, you almost died. It's not 'just like that'. Think our family has been through enough already. Now, can we just forget about it?" Bo turned his back on Luke. Not wanting to talk about it any more.

Luke knew it wasn't over. Bo may look like he was opening up about it but he was only giving Luke a report of it all. Luke could tell this wasn't his cousin talking, but there was nothing he could do about it. The ball was in Bo's court. Bo would talk when he's ready.


	9. Dealing with it

**Warning: Not beta-ed and I'm very sure there will be grammatical and probably spelling errors in this one, so once again I apologise in advance.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Bo and Luke Duke, I don't and neither do I own any of the other characters in the Dukes of Hazzard. The Song in chapter four is Brotherly Love which was written by Jimmy Stewart and Tim Nichols, and performed by Moe Bandy as well as Keith Whitley and Earl Thomas Conley. It was first recorded in 1989 and therefore not in the Dukes' timeline but I love the lyrics and I think it describes the Duke boys beautifully.**

A week later...

"_Quit lying, Bo. We already know the truth, you've been lying to us for two weeks now. You're the car thief." Luke held up the carburettor Bo had bought him. "I won't accept anything that's bought with dirty money." Luke threw it at Bo._

"No!" Bo sat up in his bed, breathing hard. That nightmare again. It has woken him up every night since they caught the car thieves. Looking around the room, it was dark, the sun hadn't risen yet, but Bo couldn't go back to sleep, so he did what he's been doing for the past week. After checking that he didn't wake Luke up, he quietly left the room. Light was peeking over the trees. It won't be long until the sun came up. Bo started on the morning chores. He started with chopping the wood.

* * *

><p>Luke laid in bed awake. He was woken up by Bo calling out...again, but he didn't want Bo to know he was awake. He sighed as he heard the chopping of the wood. It's been a week now but Bo was still distant. Bo tried to act like he was fine but his family knew him too well to believe it to be true. He's been through so much in the past couple of weeks, noone can bounce back from that so quickly. The problem was, Bo wouldn't open up to them and Luke didn't want to push him.<p>

* * *

><p>Jesse got up to do the morning chores. Looking around the yard he noticed the piles of chopped wood again the barn and the eggs on the porch. Luke stepped out behind him, hearing his uncle sigh. "Bo had a nightmare again." Jesse didn't need Luke to tell him what he already knew. "He didn't sleep again."<p>

"He slept, but woke up 'round about 4.30 this morning." Luke told his uncle.

"He's still hurting. After a week, he's still hurting." Jesse stated. Luke was about to agree when Bo yelled out.

"Dang it, Maudine. What did I ever do to you?" Bo came out of the stall, rubbing his right arm. "I swear, if it wasn't for Uncle Jesse I'll send you off to the glue factory!"

Luke and Jesse laughed. This was the old Bo. "She kick you again?" Jesse called out. Bo's head shot up at the voice and just like that, the Bo they knew was gone.

"Yeah, third time this week!" Bo complained, "Good thing I fed her last. I don't know why she hates me." Bo recovered from his shock, quickly. He didn't know Jesse and Luke were there, but he should've known. They were always there. Still he was hoping to get back in the house before anyone woke up.

"Maybe because you tried to ride her like a horse when you were fourteen." Luke reminded him.

"I didn't know donkeys had such long memories." Bo grumbled, still rubbing his aching arm. "I'm hungry. When's breakfast ready?'

"Give me half an hour, go wash up. I'll have breakfast on the table."

"Thanks, Uncle Jesse." Bo grinned and ran into the house. Bo got in the bathroom and closed the door. With his back against the door, he took a deep breath and rubbed his face, his grin disappearing. He was only going to brush his teeth and wash his face but he decided a cold shower would help him calm down. He was feeling frustrated, unable to get his emotions under control. It was strange to be feeling both anger and gratitude towards his cousin and uncle, but this was the way he was feeling since they got back from the hospital. He didn't want to be angry at them, not after everything they've done for him as well as knowing they truly did regret what happened that day. However, it was hard to forget what they did either.

"Do you think we should talk to him?" Jesse asked Luke. He trusted Luke's judgement when it came to his cousin.

"I do think he needs to talk but I also think it's up to him." Luke started setting up the table for breakfast. "It's never a good thing to push Bo. He'll just end up running again and we already know how dangerous that could get." Jesse shivered at the memory of Bo so sick. "Then again, it can't be good to let it go on for too long. He's already looking a little run down."

"So what are you saying?" Jesse asked.

Luke sighed and sat down at the table. "I really don't know. The only thing we can do is keep a close eye on him and be there when he wants to talk."

Bo came out of the shower, drying his hair with a towel. He smiled at them as he sat down. "mmm...smells good, Uncle Jesse."

Jesse served the sausages, "We have plenty today, so eat up."

"Yes, sir!" Bo grinned. Luke couldn't help but notice that Bo's smiles never reach his eyes like they use to.

"You know, Bo, you're gonna have to leave some of the chores for me. I don't think I've done the morning chores in a week now, keep going like this and I might get use to it." Luke grinned at him.

Bo shrugged, "I don't mind. Makes up for all the chores you did for me last week."

The joke didn't get the response Luke wanted and he didn't expect it to. He just wanted his cousin back so badly. It was then, he thought of something. "Say, Bo! We haven't really tried out the General Lee since we put in the new carburettor You want to take him for spin after breakfast?"

Bo stiffened at the mention of the present he had gotten Luke. He kept his head down and kept on eating, not wanting Luke to see his reaction. It would hurt Luke to know that he was still sensitive about the subject. "Um...maybe another day. I'm a little tired now after those chores. Might take a nap."

Luke nodded, disappointed that Bo would turn down a drive in the General Lee, but understanding why he did. Bo and Luke haven't sat in the General Lee together since that day. "That's fine, Bo. Another day." He hoped that day came soon.

* * *

><p>That night, at dinner time, Daisy watched her family eat in silence. She hated seeing her uncle and cousins like this. Meal times were always full of chatter in the Duke family, but these days, it had been so quiet, one would think they were in another household. She knew the reason behind it, but unlike her older cousin, she wasn't willing to wait for it to blow over. The Duke family was always open about their problems and Daisy wasn't about to let that change. After dinner, she decided she wanted to have a private talk with Bo. Bo might've been different with Jesse and Luke, but he and Daisy have had a couple of days where Bo was relaxed as they spoke. She prayed that Bo would open up to her.<p>

They sat on the porch in the swing chair, enjoying the cool night air. Daisy had her arm around Bo's waist and her head resting on Bo's shoulder, while he had his arm around her shoulder. Keeping her warm. "I miss the days when a customer came into the Boar's Nest telling me that they saw the General Lee fly over the creek or run the Sheriff into Hazzard Pond." Bo smiled sadly, he missed those days as well. "I miss you, Bo."

"I'm still here, Daisy." He could feel Daisy shake her head in response.

"Only physically. I've never heard you laugh since you got your memory back."

Bo sighed, "Just need to get my thoughts together."

"I can help, you know. You use to always go to one of us whenever you're confused or in trouble."

"This time's different. None of you can, possibly, understand how I'm feeling right now." Bo wanted to run away but he wouldn't do that to Daisy. She was the only one he could be himself around lately and he didn't want to lose that one fragile hold he had on his old life.

"Describe it to me. If you think I don't understand, you can explain it to me. I don't like seeing you like this, Bo. Please!" She begged him and even though he couldn't see her face, he knew she was crying and nobody could refuse Daisy's request when she cried.

"Daisy, I'm so confused about it all. I don't even know if I can explain it to you." Bo pulled her in tight, not wanting her to think that he couldn't talk to her.

"Try, I'm really quite smart, you know." Daisy sniffed, making Bo chuckle at that.

"Okay." Bo sighed, "I'm angry, but I don't know what I'm angry at. I really thought I could forgive Luke and Uncle Jesse for what they did, but I keep having nightmares about that day at the jail. So what does that mean, that I don't forgive them? But how can I not forgive them after everything they did for me. I remember the days when I lost my memory. They took care of me. They protected me, even gave me the day I wanted for Luke on his birthday. How can I still be angry at them when they did all that for me?" Daisy listened to the pain in Bo's words. No wonder why he was so confused. "What right do I have to be angry at them?"

Daisy's head shot up from Bo's shoulder at that last line. She turned in her seat so that she could look at Bo. "Bo, you have every right to be angry. Luke and Uncle Jesse should've believed when you told them what happened. It was wrong of them to even think that you could be involved in the car thefts.

"But they've made it up to me, tenfolds now. I've never like fighting with Luke. I've never been able to stay angry at him for too long. I don't know why this time it's so hard." Bo sat forward, burying his face in his hands. "He almost died, Daisy. He almost died and I still can't forgive him? The stupid thing is, I thought I was going to die when I thought Luke had died and I didn't have the chance the forgive him, now that I've been given that chance, I can't do it!"

Daisy put a hand on his back. Bo was right, this was confusing and she wasn't sure she could help him, but she knew who could. She smiled when Luke came out onto the porch. Luke was always around when Bo was hurting, this wasn't an exception. Daisy nodded to him, telling him to talk to Bo. She knew he had heard everything.

"It's okay if you can't forgive me, Bo." Luke said as he knelt down beside the swing.

Bo turned his head to look at him. "No, it isn't. Seeing you get shot made me realise that our lives can be taken from us in a second. How can I still hold onto my anger when life's that fragile, but for some stupid reason, I can't let it go."

"Maybe, that's because you were never given the chance to deal with it." Luke said.

Bo was confused, "What are you talking about? It's been two weeks since it happened, I've had enough time to deal with it."

"No, you haven't. You spent about five days with amnesia, you couldn't deal with it then because you didn't even remember it. Then, once you got your memory back, you forgave me just like that because you thought I died. You haven't dealt with anything. You've been keeping it all in just because you think you have to forgive us." Luke put a hand on his shoulder. "I would rather you be angry at me, punch me, yell at me, than for you to be like this." Luke gave a short laugh, "Heck, you're always the one to throw the first punch, what's stopping you now?"

"I don't know." Bo answered simply, looking down at his hands.

Luke got up. This wasn't working, but Bo was finally opening up to them and he didn't want that to stop now. He took a deep breath. He had a plan but it would either push Bo away or get him to let his anger out. Luke hoped it was the latter. Daisy and Jesse was going to kill him after this. "You lied to us, Bo."

Daisy's eyes widened in shock at what Luke said, "Luke!" Bo looked up at him, confused.

"Stay out of this, Daisy!" Luke yelled at her, causing her to lean back in her seat. She was starting to regret encouraging Luke to speak to Bo. "You lied to us for two whole weeks and you did a fine job of it. Makes me wonder what else you've lied to us about."

Luke watched as Bo's eyes hardened. "You better watch what you're saying, Luke."

"Or what? It's true isn't it. You didn't even bat an eye when we asked about your day. Just went on telling us about what a great family the Mekeroys were. You lie so well, I really want to know what else you've lie..." That was as far as Luke got, when Bo barrelled into him, causing them both to roll off the porch.

"Bo! Luke!" Daisy called, distressed, "Uncle Jesse! Uncle Jesse!" Jesse came out to find his boys rolling on the ground.

"What in blazes is going on?" Jesse yelled, "You boys better get up right now, before I get out my shotgun!" It didn't work, of course. For one, it was an empty threat and two, the boys, or Bo, were too full of rage to hear anything.

"I told you why I lied about the Mekeroys. I told you! Why won't you believe me? Why didn't you just trust me!" Bo yelled as he punched Luke across the jaw. "I trusted you. I've always trusted you!"

Jesse realised what was happening then. He put his arm around Daisy, "Bo needs this, Daisy and Luke knows what he's doing. We'll stay here and make sure they don't hurt each other too badly." Daisy nodded, her uncle was always right. She'll trust him.

Luke struggled enough to not let Bo get in too many punches but not enough to stop Bo from releasing his frustration. This was what he had expected of Bo when he was first released from his cell, this was what Bo needed and even though it was two weeks later, it is still what Bo needs. "You chose to believe a man who you didn't even know, over me! What did I do to lose your trust?"

Luke rolled over and got Bo under him. "You didn't do anything to lose it." Luke told him softly. Bo threw another punch, sending Luke off him. He got up and dragged Luke up by his shirt.

"So what, I never had it in the first place?" Bo screamed at him.

Luke shook his head, "Of course you did. You know I trust you with me life!"

Bo shoved him away, breathing heavily, "No, I don't. Maybe I did, but not any more."

Luke took a step towards his cousin, but Bo took a step back. "I was wrong. I should've known that you could never steal cars. I should've believed you. I let my pride get in the way. I didn't like that you were able to hide what you were doing from me for so long."

"So you accuse me of lying. You accused me of stealing! All to make yourself feel better!" Bo turned to his uncle who was still standing on the porch. "And what's your excuse then, Uncle Jesse? Why didn't you believe me?"

Jesse flinched, he didn't even know that Bo knew he was there, but he couldn't stay on the sideline any more. He was as much to blame as Luke. "I can't give you any excuses, son. I only looked at the evidence and ignored the one person I should've listened to, you."

Bo collapsed to his knees. His head down, like he had given up. "I don't understand. What did I do to lose both your trusts. What did I do? I was just a small lie. It didn't hurt anyone."

Luke's heart broke at the sight of his cousin. He did this to Bo and he was going to fix it. He stepped up to his cousin and knelt down. "You didn't do anything and you're right. The lie didn't hurt anyone. Bo, this ain't your fault. I'm the one who hurt you. You have every right to be angry at me and Uncle Jesse. We chose to believe the so-called evidence. You didn't do anything wrong, we did. You shouldn't be the one being tortured over this."

"I keep having nightmares about that day." Bo told him.

Luke nodded, "I know." Bo looked at him in surprise. He thought he had managed to keep that from Luke, "Do you really think I can sleep when I know you're hurting?"

"I don't know what to do, Luke." Bo use to always turn to Luke for everything. It's time he did again.

"Let's go for a drive." Luke said, Bo frowned at him. "This all began with that carburettor It's only fitting it ends with it. We put that in together. Let's go for a drive together. I'll show you what a beautiful thing came out of all this mess. You drive." Luke got up, then offered his hand to Bo. Bo looked at it. Not sure if this was a good idea or not. He had been avoiding the General Lee all week now, but maybe Luke was right, and this really was what he needed. Bo turned his gaze to Luke and nodded, grabbing his hand and letting Luke pull him up. "We'll be back later." Luke called out to Jesse and Daisy. Jesse watched them leave, praying that the Bo that comes back is the one he's known since he was 6 months old.


	10. Water under the bridge, finally

Bo climbed into the General Lee as Luke jumped in on the other side. He took a deep breath, with both hands on the steering wheel. Luke waited, Bo could take all the time he needed, Luke wouldn't push him. He studied Bo's face as Bo reached to turn the key in the ignition. Bo was uncertain, Luke could tell and it was disconcerting to see. Bo was the most confident person behind the wheel. He turned the ignition and the effect was almost immediate. Luke let out a breath of relief when all the tension left Bo's body. He took in Bo's smile, one he hadn't seen since Bo got his memory back. "He sounds real good." Bo had heard the engine before, but that was when he had amnesia. This was different. It sounded perfect. The carburettor was doing it's job.

"What are you waiting for?" Luke grinned at him. Bo nodded, putting the General into gear and skidding out of the farm. It was dark, but it didn't matter. Bo and Luke knew Hazzard like the back of their hands. They could drive through Hazzard blindfolded if they wanted to.

"He handles great." Bo cheered, for the first time in a long time, Bo felt like himself. "Have you jumped the creek yet?"

Luke shook his head, feeling a little nervous. Maybe he should've suggest this in the morning, when there is light. "I'm not sure we should. It's a little hard to see."

Bo turned to his cousin, frowning. "Luke, I jump that creek every day. I don't need to see."

If Bo didn't sound so excited, Luke would've argued, but this was the Bo he knew and loved and he wasn't about to rain on his parade. "Alright, let's do it!" Bo grinned and turned off the road. His grin got even wider, if that were even possible. The creek was coming up. They may have not known it at the time, but this was what the General was built for; flying! The freedom Bo felt as the General launched over the creek was breathtaking. He had completely forgotten about everything that has happened. Right now, he just wanted this feeling to never end.

"Wow!" Luke said, breathlessly once the General Lee landed and Bo pulled it to a stop. "I can't say for sure, but I think we cleared the creek by maybe 15 feet!"

Bo ran his hand over the steer wheel and dashboard, "That carburettor really is top of the line, ain't it?"

Luke smiled, "Yeah, it is. Thanks, Bo."

Bo returned the smile, "You really like it?"

"Are you kidding me? It's the best present you've ever got me." Luke frowned when Bo headed off again, "Where are you going? Uncle Jesse's probably worrying about us right now."

"I want to go somewhere." Bo said simply. Luke nodded. This was something Bo needed to do and Luke wasn't going to be the one to stop him. After a minute of driving, Luke recognised the route. They were headed to the fishing hole.

Bo got out as soon as he stopped the car. "How long we gonna be here? Think we should call Uncle Jesse." Luke called out from his seat.

Bo duck down and leaned his forearms on the door. "Don't know how long we'll be, but we should call in, just in case." He got back up and headed towards the fishing hole without waiting for Luke. Luke quickly picked up the CB. "This here's Lost Sheep calling Shepherd, you gotcha ears on? Come back."

"_This is Shepherd. When're you boys comin' back?"_

"We might be a while, don't know how long though. Don't wait up for us and don't worry, we're fine. Bo's fine. Come back."

"_You wanna tell me where you are?"_

"We're at our fishing hole. Listen, Bo's gone on ahead. I want to catch up. Just don't worry. I'm gone." Luke put down the CB and ran to catch up with Bo. "You wanna tell me why we're here?" Luke asked when he caught up to his cousin.

Bo looked over his shoulder and smiled, "I'm not sure. I just felt the need to come here."

Luke was a little worried but Bo looked relaxed enough, so he just followed Bo to the fishing hole. The sight of the fishing hole at night had always amazed Bo and Luke. Especially on a night like tonight, when the sky was clear and the moon was full. Bo stood there and looked out into the water. "Last time I was here, I was so messed up, I don't think it helped me any to be here."

"I don't know what else I can say. I know I messed up real bad this time." Luke rubbed his face. He didn't know how to show Bo how sorry he was.

"I didn't come here to make you feel bad. You already helped me heaps. I'm fine." He sat down on a dry area and pulled Luke down with him. "That drive was exactly what I needed. I've been avoiding the General Lee all week. Only you could've known that it was the answer to my problem."

"You've been avoiding him because you thought he was the cause of all this." It wasn't a question.

Bo looked at Luke with curiosity in his eyes, "You seem to always know what I'm feeling, even when I don't."

"You're my brother, Bo. Of course I know what you're thinking and feeling. Like I said when you had amnesia. You're not hard to read. You may think you're hiding it from us, but I will always know what you're feeling."

"That's why you knew where to find me after I ran away." Bo didn't need Luke to tell him this. He sat there with his elbows resting on his knees, playing with a twig he picked up. "Thanks, Luke."

"What for?" Luke frowned, a 'thank you' was the last words he had expected from Bo.

"For knowing how to help me. You knew I needed to get my anger out and you knew I needed to get back into the General Lee. You always know." Bo answered with a little pride in his voice.

"It's only right that I fix this, seeing that I caused it. You don't need to thank me."

"Okay, you can stop feeling guilty now and I'm not thanking you for just this time. I'm saying thank you for all the times you've been there for me." Bo threw his arm around Luke's shoulder, feeling like the weight of the past weeks have lifted. "It's like that song you sang to me when I was sick."

Luke's eyes widened, "You remember that?"

Bo shook his head, "I got the gist of it. Something about two brothers, they might fight but in the end they would always look out for each other. Just like us."

"It's called 'Brotherly Love'. Heard it on the radio, not that long ago. Really liked it, reminded me of us. You ready to go home yet?" Luke asked him.

Bo thought about that for a while before nodding. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Jesse jumped at the sound to the General Lee coming down the driveway. He ran out to the porch and waited for his boys to climb out of the General. Bo looked over to him and smiled. Jesse knew straight away that Bo was back. Bo jogged up to the door and threw his arm around his uncle. Luke leaned against the General Lee to give Bo some private time with their uncle. "I didn't mean it when I said I'll never forgive you." Bo whispered to his uncle. Jesse, who had tears in his eyes, nodded. He didn't trust himself to say anything. "I'm sorry I worried you." Jesse pulled him back, framing Bo's face with both his hands.<p>

"I will always worry about you boys." Jesse said through his tears. "I missed you." Bo nodded, pulling his uncle back into a hug. It was his turn to not trust his voice. Life at the Duke farm was finally back to normal. The past few weeks are finally behind them. They finally felt as if they could celebrate and celebrate they did. They used a part of the five hundred dollar reward to cook up a feast for the family and close friends. Cooter, L.B and B.B and Enos were invited. Bo took the opportunity to thank him for believing in him. Enos replied in his usually, bashful way, "Aw, it ain't nothing, Bo. I knew you wouldn't do nothin' like that."

Bo pat him on the shoulder, "We're lucky to have you as a friend, Enos." Which just caused Enos to blush further, so Bo thought he better let him off, "You know, you should go over and help Daisy out. She always did like the gentlemanly type." Enos's face brightened at that and headed over to the prettiest girl in three counties. A car could be heard coming down the driveway. "Weird," Bo said, "I thought everybody arrived already." Luke put down his tongs, he was using at the barbecue and walked over to Bo.

"They're our surprise guests." Luke told him. Bo frowned at him and then grinned when he turned back to the tanned Sudan and saw Jimmy and his family come out.

"Jimmy! You're back!" Bo and Luke walked up to them. "How're you doing, ma'am?" Bo asked Jimmy's wife.

"I'm doing just great, thanks to you and your family. We've finally moved back to Choctaw and reopened the garage." She told him.

"That's great to hear."

"I'm so sorry for all the trouble we cause you and your family, but I can see everything is back to normal." Jimmy said as he put his arm around his wife's waist. Luke had lead Jimmy's two sons over to the picnic table.

"yeah, everything is perfect." Bo smiled as he watched his family and friends talk and laugh. "Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone." The day was turning out to be a great day for Bo until Luke let out a secret he wasn't suppose to know, while they were eating.

"You know, a little birdie told me something." Luke looked at Jimmy, whose eyes widened, shaking his head vigorously.

"What's that, Luke?" Cooter asked, curious at Jimmy's reaction.

"Something about me being someone's hero since he came to live on the farm." Bo choked on the food he was. He turned his head to cough out the food that had gone down the wrong side. He heard Luke laughing and Jimmy groaning. Everyone else knew it was true, just surprised that Bo had admitted it to anyone.

"Jimmy," Bo choked out, taking a drink of water his uncle had handed him. "I told you that in confidence."

"I'm sorry, Bo. I only told Luke because I didn't want him to give up on you."

"Jimmy, after everything I've told you about my family, you should've known Luke would never give up. It ain't in his vocabulary!" Bo finally managed to clear his throat, "Dang it, I'll never hear the end of it now." Bo glared at Luke's smug face. He picked up and roll of bread and threw it at his cousin. Luke caught it, enjoying the moment before he said what he wanted Bo to know. Normally, he would wait until Bo and he was alone, but he wanted Bo to know he meant it and he wasn't embarrassed to let everyone know how soppy he could be, not today anyway.

"Well, I've always been proud of you. If I could've chosen my brother, I don't think I could do better than you." The table went quiet to allow Bo to take in what his cousin had just told everyone. "So, now you have that on me. We're even." Bo smiled at his cousin, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. Cooter couldn't stand it any longer.

"How come you two never say that about me?" Cooter asked his cousins sitting opposite him.

"Cooter, if we could choose our brother..." L.B started. Cooter folded his arm and waited for it, smiling smugly. "We wouldn't choose a guy who's crazy enough to steal Limo One!" B.B finished. Everyone burst out laughing. Leave it to the Davenports to bring them out of uncomfortable moments.

The rest of the day went by with laughter, jokes and stories about Jesse and Jimmy's Ridge Runner days.

The End.

**Hope y'all liked it.**


End file.
